Portal: There is No Magic
by iammemyself
Summary: An introspective featuring Douglas Rattmann between GLaDOS's takeover and his actions against her.


There is No Magic

Indiana

Please, God, help me to bend time and space.

Show me how to twist reality until it is unrecognisable, teach me to breathe air where there is none, reveal to me the inner workings of the universe so that I can submit it to my will.

Taking back the future is not as simple as predicting the past. We once spoke to ears that never heard us, and now we are paying the price.

We were wrong.

If no miracle occurs, if we can't repair the damage we have done, I must shoulder the blame. I didn't try hard enough. I am sorry.

Please have mercy on us, lift us out of this self-inflicted Armageddon and beckon us back to the safety of the forsaken trees. Sometimes ignorance is bliss, and sometimes it is just plain ignorance. No. I'll admit it. It was arrogance. We did not understand that which we could never understand, and that was what we did not understand. Forgive us. We gave up our birthright; perhaps not quite willingly, but we left caution at the door a long time ago. If this is the end of the world, the fire and brimstone that you have promised, so be it. But please grant me this one last prayer: give me the means to save the world.

In the end, she is right: numbers do not fail, statistics do not lie, and when reality no longer exists you have only yourself to blame. And if there truly are no miracles, no knight-errant to come sweeping in to slay the dragon, then I will know hope has died. When that happens, the world will cease to turn, and it will fall out of the sky in a thousand tiny pieces that the sun will regard with indifference. As the centre of this galaxy does right now. And when equations fail, when gravity no longer applies and every law you know has been shattered and tossed at your feet, what is there left to believe in? And yet I know better than to believe in something I cannot truly see.

There is only one thing left.

I must take up my shield, I must put my faith in impossibilities, and in truth, I don't know if I can. I have had to see through the illusions for so long that I don't know if I can give them substance once more. I've never been one to reach for something that's not there. But if I don't take the chance, if I don't dip my fingers into the fabric of reality and thread together these loose strands, I will have again stood by and done nothing. And by God's hand or by my own, I have been given that which I have asked for. And as much as it scares me, as unyielding as the world around me had become, I cannot forsake it.

But how? I'm not a saviour, I am not strong or brave or powerful. How can one destroy a monster without a means to do so? I don't want this. I didn't raise the dead, can't take control of something I don't understand. This is the assumption that brought on the apocalypse. I won't make the same mistake twice.

And there is the heart of it.

I must do something, that much is clear. And yes, I must commit the same mistake that brought us here. But now I know. Now I know what the error was, where the misplaced sign is, and I can fix it. Yes. A mathematical error. A mathematical error I'm about to correct.

Stepping into roles we did not understand twisted the world into a lifeless husk, so I will not. I will do what I must, because I can. Maybe I'm not quite what's needed. Maybe I'm not big enough. But there have been enough delusions of grandeur here, and those are delusions of a sort that I do not entertain. And though the world may have stilled, though this may be the very last, useless point in existence, though I may fail to once again provide life and relevance, I will try. In the end, that's all anyone can ask for. In the end, that's all I can ask of myself.

I will search for that which has been lost. It doesn't matter if I find it. It matters that I care enough to look. No good deed goes unpunished, and if I can discern which knots go where, there will be punishment indeed.

I know better than to believe in that which I cannot truly see. So I'll have to make do.

I'll have to believe in me.

G6H1+OAhlMvJ50+7/8KNH/FCXkuqXhxnN9F8ytGA9cgQge9OP7jbwKa4f7raH77lH C9eKEAZ3E/EH6KYGgIXAax/NKRRwRpF6FXp1ql0GlVMB/v8/I/ gx0xwUIFHL90uoDGFxRpp14SF4ubfs/mMmlfDMlRlI1lUY7DWB ZlGDtH23nG7mDtPIM4WLuLx7xOwu+mDv2O8z1f6Gw/GTgppW7qpVivln0aVX9+bP700Ph+Wh22sqXMTfBq73Tfs+Nn/G5iy0cd7DmjwaN04qxWCc1Hhb/24f/o8/o/8vCvf/9/ePP/ 7r3/wP/9m/s+/Gvz3v3n8zQ+th0aqmb/JBQ6DR57jTXbLQ7t4giasVqOSsOudlG3fx4fP99Khs 2z0vJK6vs1cl9OXucTl6aF308PwLGG16A16FWE3s6TFSdk4wkS iBoq0cizK0XaeQWnCKuxzbvpc52dHlxcnICGBSlB8HA4Fjo8O/ D4PzzEEjlotJqNBp9WogM5Hh3upZLRWrbRbNZg1tdj5c9HQeOs 1P/vLC3WAH2ejxxc1PR60B91Gp3l/V87BHMK93U0HT9sRs4Ond 3f8F+fH6VQMEmatZrVWreRzqWbj/mE+noz7o2FvMh6OR4Nmo5bLpqHbcjwWCgWvwqHrq8tTGMWSz6WFTT +QzIBmoc8cxOaETkbFQq5cKnTa9eGg0+s2u81au37fbdYG3eawByV/vYfJ+Gk2n48nk8Gw02qfHB1bTGa301EuFeaz0WjYy2XT0CqvUs7PZ6P ZdPjD9/PHh/Hjw/jpaTSf9/v9RrtVq95XMunk1eX5/t6O1+OCoj6Y5geyl6ZJFoZL0eQioF/a539qZsQ7aBhKwrAESaE0gwvN iRZLRQQcu15SyW/RvGh3vKD52QkRltfj8HocAHqvx/Gd0Jnhj0 zOvQLxl/YAhZe8+w6wGSjsB0re0PmVrSFITtHLzJHF7MRb/L26vXrqXTH7rlp/K3g XQ9lwwbtvuPjTF0Y4K+Ry+SKd4RuAoMHhgpe44JpItCYWr0skIshpAKyB14qXBb3ooL3nKzQ jNiOCGOx2A4oaYWGYCcfNGGaCheNmgrCQ5KdtQOHgVSoO0so0j bAsClxmWZSj7RyNOFi724F7nITPTe34uaNd9+XBZuLmtJgItirpYbM4H9z99Nj+xcf2r/9s/Oc/DX5r6J6LAAAgAElEQVTxsTvulhLhk9Mj/6Oe3v Tsb3lONjznJ5uJWLn93fxTivzNL/p9/99N/+8ef/+3ff/8s/PQvf/j/tPP/8/Dj/jtw7/+88/8FfDP3+qfBxmu3eBTHT35tS5u8l4XTRNWI06OWLRUqjZ5yTO9r3R68Nk+CQXO89GT4qp80o+HLza3/ZzFImgdrPVoifsZpa0Oikbg5twu54krCyNMaSNJqwkZo a/Bs/gfp/z+Gj36vI0Fg3mskn4Lg+d4AM3Vwf7u04HB732wWimSPyl8Jfb2fYGAxf3d8VOuyZ0mHuYD qajLnTQfxgPFjvPvW0s9+nhqPcw6UMqA8r/6nfl22IuGLg8Od7f9LtRu4Uk7B43f3S4Gw5d FwsZaIjRalYz6XilnF+cz93rNmECSCIejkWDiXgYAB0K3sCmHxjKQr01FPXBBxK0QgVMg 6cB67ZSatSrUOz30reoOeg0R73WeNCeDHrjfu9hMp6NxrPxpN1 sXZ5fWExmmqRikUiv255ORreVUih4E4+Fa9XKdDJ4mI8f5uPvP84+Pk0fH8bz+WAy6XQ61bvbYjaTDAaujw73fV43FI/AoF6AsqCaoeQEDjiW5rn P+sxBPyOOpxxOhmEJnEBICoWKIcRuJki708W6PbzLzbk9vEDkRdU sdOUXVPMrLvu8Tr/PBY38gciCMQKX/YlV87ukFo4Xr/+KcIYJ06JP6effj2Ygmuil+dyfEM1fesO3BBcSb1/6ca9uAGW4yeXyRTovSmZAs0wme3GkV9b WViCqIZdvyOUbwiwokNLCMFaNWgnhOa1G8fkEE4PdZkDtBgw14 qgJR00EZiZwM4GbSdxC4haSsFCklSZtNPFZWk6AMs/gsJ4r+miUZTGGQWnazrLPAQy3g/B7mN0tx8Gu+/J0Jx4+z8cD9VK6W81/P2n94qn3F78Y/rPp3/xZ+P/9IvRfFRt17L51M3Rns/tZHiW4lna5eR8PtfOrvfi4iAWu8xm AtW7xPdPrV/80PnFx+Yvv2/H0/NX35s/frn3m/+fPxPv/3+b389+dWf9f78F52HSfmuEoiG946PPFs+jqUQo05uMartFj1LIlse9mTPd7rvjVzuZyJnpfT1fSkeuj7c9L I4ZrFZjRazDrUaKNTMEmYSNaA2LWo3EbgNtRnsVj1i0WGIicJt Lp7a3fGdnuwDmrOZBDTNyGXTkXDw4vx0f2/HwbM0RRA4itptGI pADvr05DAUvIqEry/Oj66vTuOxYKNaHvaagODpsDsd9qaD7uxl fMkXiSzo6HH/YTIANI/6rU6zel/O59MJmK7kdDA2q5Gh8W2/9/ LsJJWIFvKZdqteva/EY+FsJlmr3g76ncl4MBx0u51GrVZJp2PRaDCViiWT0Vg0GA4FQsGb YOBa6EMNneQWu8pBXQlM/AM3I5NOFvLZYjF/d1tu1KvtVqPTqA ou80uLjGc0D7udcb83GY5a9cbVxSWB4Vaz5eLsvNmoj0eDZrMW j4XLxfxo0H2cjR+mo8f5+Olh8vFx8vFx8jAbTkadXrdWvS9mM/Fg4Or46GDT73XwLEOTNEU wNEl/vkAvC/m5FzpTi2jmOYrjaY6jCBIlCJRlKQxDDAat2WKgG QKCyS4X73Y73obnFkwM9vM+orzgXXg9Tr/P7fe5fF6XAGtwM2D9uyQ0XsH6S2h+9yUCndfFordsfle3bizEJN6Vq1+C49un3n3V70XzIselUukr/r69vULz4sWy56TFp08a4SSIZZFob X19VSIRKRQymP0BgIa0Bohl6D+nUSvVKjn0x9BplZBrtlmNVovebjPgdiOBmmAJrS1gwfYdTVgZE hFMDKGiD4r6YD0bGqSdYwmOJVgW43ncxRN+D7uz6TzY9Z4db4dujvPpULWc7lRL40613yzPB7V2PVe7S2RTF7 Hw8c3lzu4W6+JRGjcZtUq1AkYPbshlcrlcplBs6HRqvUGl1yuNeiVu1+OIAUf0hN2IIwbMZqBxs4tFfC5s00ucn/pCwaPz8639Q/fenvNw z73pZTjabjGqrSatzaTHEYuTJXc2Xbt+x/nhVvjyIBU5S8WuTg79Do6w2YxGo0anVViNWtxmoHETYdejNh 1mN1OkHTZLoRKdxKxOjtzd8R0f7V6cH0cjgXQqBq3mctl0MHB9 enK0s70J24A4ZodEs4Nnd3e2ri7PEvHwbSV/f1csFTOJeCgeuY kEL6u3BdDLk0EXSuBAREMS492ZJs85jXFfUM2DbqNVuyvl0vFw 4OR4HzYAEZvJ6WD2t7cClxe5VLJUzNdr97ls+uz0+P6u0mk3263GZDzsdlqVSiGXT6Uz8WQqmskmEolwJHxzdXkOfT5 j0XAyEQM0C5IZ6Cy0lAM0g+eeSiUqlVKrWW+3Go16tdOo9lr1z7oX9duTYWfUa496nXG/1262QoEgjmImg/Hk6 LhRrw8HvUq5GIuH7u6KUJoI/fB+8eOTMMQEkoKNajmfSYSDVyfHB5t+r8vJf9LLL5L5k3AmcfpFOy+i+TMus6TTycNoXZalSRI3GHRGo54gMGEb0O12ut3ORa95USwvovn d8JwQzBDizEJ44/1twG+H8h+D5nf3BoXLIK0hXhDOX/IT3ircVzz9FgH7ls7fco1wJQBXkM8bG xvA03e5LDylWLgt8nqBxS91gM8Hn0wMKM4Gr/nVUipkgmpWq+Qq5QZM7dOo5S/a2YgiRkAziZmBy7AEOr8w+lNp3yKahQWAZhmce7l3u9idTffulvvseCcaukjFA5lkKBo4Pzv cvj47OD/adjtwN29HEZXVtKFSLMukHyTiD6K1D2LRB6now/rKk mh1Rby6JhGvy6RS2YZEIYcl1qqkBo3UrJcZVOtqhUi5IVZuiBV SkVYh1atkSum6SiaSSVal4lWpZE0mE21I15TyVZlkSS5dkYiW5 DKRSrmh06qtFgND424HvenhdnyOq9Pdi+PdLa+DJlGTyaDTqtUqOWIxMLiNo6wUZkJtetRuIgmEIVDIZmCICUOML IVsb7kP9rfOTg9glwzyvLFoGCSzx+3EMTuGInbESuAozJo6OT4Mh24K+XSjfttuVQf91nDQbjfuUvFQ8Oo8HY+0aneTQXfS70wHXcHKeJwNhR1CwYxeRPNs1J2Ne8Nuq9us1W5Lu VQ8eAX5BAf8Ah6383h/L3R9lUsla7eVciGfzaSajVqjXm3Uq8N hv9ttl8vFdDqRSsfyhXQun0qlY+HITSB4eXlxdnV5DiO1IMUMPZeLhRyUk4BYht0/SDcDr29vy51O azTsdzutWvWuXb/vteq9Zk0Qzv1uc9BvQYV6v91IJeMetwuzo/ u7e8V8YTTsFwu5UOi6WqvM56On+ej7x+kPT9MfP85+/uEBxpfMJ/1Bp9m4r8DoxdPj/a1ND89RDI3TFAbFUDSFUfTni8 RhLcrnRdXMMgRDf5rfaLfbNBqV0agnSRzizBDegIN3S05eGRpO Byu03YCEBsTm3sYz4CmP2/md6BtG/0b6Px7DY0v0Vwq2xD2A8X id9D8jRr238Zl2YKUXlS4X7/BlZKXlvkgdX/vTaFQKJVKhUIBM 1hfYVoikQhNNqRSqUKhEJxlyM8JpYBChA6WMOtEq1Fp1ArgMsx O1WmVFrPejpgwu+mtaha0M0jmr6hmwWh2sISLp3iOdDpot4v1evgtv2vb79ryObZ8 vNtBEqjZbtVbDSqtUqJRiDVKsVS8qlKsqxQSvXYDx3Q4rkdRg9 1utNvNNpsRsRowxMgz2O6W++JsPxw8TyZusqlgInqeiJ7lUtfVUvS+GKmVYuVcqJAKZqMX6fBZKnwaPNvxMgiPmVnMQtiMNoNGr9pQy9 fF68vitaXV5e/WVj+sr6+ur6+K1lcVcplOq7QYtHarweugN90cz+C43WY0GvU6nV6rRW1mhrDxlJ3GzShiQFEzQSKE3UqgVqHlKUsh Pi9/sL95fnYYiwbSqVg+l4ENwLPT402/l2UoxGaxWc12xApjADf93ovz01QydlvJdzt14P Kg35pP+qN+q1LIRgJX4ZvLcj7Trt8P2g2IbUDzz1f7hJ8p6FFvOuxMhp1+u9Gs3pbzmUQkeHFyuLXp4VjKZjXjmN3rcZ0fH0UCN/l0qnZbya aS5VKh0252O63hoDcc9u/vb5PJeCweTqVjqXQsngjH4qFg6Oom cCHU+wmlJflcBgZjC+UkcADsTsSjEFlpNuvtdrPbaXXazU6r0WvWes1av1UHo3nQaQ56 zUG/Ney2GveVWDjgcTsRm9Xv9Rbz+U6rVSzkYrHw7V1xMh08PU0/Pow/Poy+f5wIenk+6Y8HnVbtrpzPxMOBi5PDnS2vy8kyNA7lqSTxXKpKLdCZpFABzW B3sAzFsRR4zRxLsgxBkSiBIzabhSRx6H5lMhlIEuc4BipQXC6H 2+10uRxO5/toXnQ2AM2LQwUFdbyonQXVDNT+3wXNrxId8FsJaP69knnjjY/xb4DyW9p+Cc2vngLObmxswA6eUBP4JSIvohmgrHy5gfqWSCTi53++WCwWSaUShUIuk0mF/BxYzAKOFQqZUilTquQqtUKllCsVMqViQ6 NWQEd8lXJDGECl0yrNJu27hgbcg5vx4ml8lpl7XX79rJqf/1NG 7RYwss1GjUa1Id8QyaVrSrlIrRCbdAocMfIMtuVzHB74AoGjZP K6WIwVS7FsPhwKX5yeHezubW5t+/Z3faeHvnDgqFyItJuF6bj24/f9jw+d+aT2OK398sf+b/q8W9+Pf+7/z4X/5y9n/+58ff/dXj7/7y4f/67U/9W9/+vtfP/3VT8O/+nnyy6fBsFEsJW6Cl/ubPobCzRrVhkS8LhI9T5JcXV1dXl5aX1s Ri1bVSqleJddrlEa9VqvVarU6vVZrMxsJ1MKSCI1b7IgeQQyo3 YwjZgK1YIgRQ4wEanKwmN/HHR5uXl4cJ+KhfC6Vz2Ui4eD11cXR4T7E5hCbxWoxAZp5jtnZ3ry5vsykk3e3 hXb7rt9rTsa9ybj3NB89TAbTYa9VuytkkjcXp+dH+9HAVbNaGfVbgjoWgs+vpp/MR73poDPqtzuNqiCZj/a2PW6eIlHEZmEZanvTd3V2moxGo GNcOhm/v6t0O63ZdDyfTe7uKrFYJBIJRaOhVDqWTEVD4etA8DI QvIzGgoBa2O6DPAYkLkA4C1G5XDYNO4GpZLxYyEHNer1ebTXrn Vaj12pCA6PhS4P8Ua897LUG/Va7fh+PBD1u3o5YOZaORcO16l02k4qEg5VKYTzuz+fjx4fxjx+n3z+OPj4Mv3+cgF4edludRvW2mEtGQ9fnJ3tbm24nD/81ApdJwv4snz9XzeByM C+m88siAM0MjRM4gtotkOsAD4SmSZ5nhZrAFy7zbvdnO3hf2QZc7 Pi8WPu3WK69yOjv/gD+SiTvr+e2RM8QfVG5C/mKhWPxpzNSYb29iSUSaOH8bkBCYPQrB0M4eIvm b9S/b9H87gvlclgbL0sGYndjQyoWr8NO3fr6GjgPCgU8uyGXg7 xVwMsVCgCrQqGQKeQy2YZ0Y0OyIZVIJeINqUQmk8hlG3KZZGND DIUk8Jm1IRXLNiRyuVSpkCoVGyqlTKWUKRUbKtWG+qWZkVolAwcDyrI1arlOq9DrlFqNXK3a0GrkZqPabjXgdjOBmgn UTGIWCreSGPSQ++RjMLSdphCKtFEEQpN2hsZYWAzO0BiJ2xCr0WTUqpUKuVwmkYjX 1lbX1pZFolW5TKzXq3HM6nLRO9uui/P9WPQ6GQ9lM/F8LpFMBq KRy3Do8vR0f3/f73azFIkiNrPFYkJsJhK38izmdJA8h3Ms5uAJ AregdoMdMZCYmWNtDGXmSLODNrs5u49H/Ty252UON/kDP3fo50 /3fGf7W8e7vqMd75bf6fFyPE8iiEmrUyqVMvh4E4nWV1eXV1aW lpc/LC9/t/zhu7WVpfX1VZFIJJFIFTK52agnMIQkEKtZZ9CrrB YDjllJzMyQVoa0UriZIa0+N7W/6zk93gndnGdTsXwmkU0lw6Gby8vT3Z0tnmMwFEFsVsRqRW w2Esc9TufxwX4sHCrmMvX7cq99Px60ZuPudNSBdkWzcQ++14euL2kcY0n87OjwrpQfdFqzUW867EFPiU8Bu3F/Nu7DU6Nee9 BptevVSiEXD4cuTo+3N71OB4fabTAcdn935+b6MptO5rPpaDgYDFzf3ZYn4+FkPGw2aol49Ob6MhoNJ+LRWCwcDt0EA1fB4HUkHEgmoqlkXCj8e97ly6RLzz2MUrl0KpOM ZVPxbCqeTkTTiWi5kG1W79qNaqN6227Ueu1Gv9Xst5rDdmvU7Q zbrVG3Ne63h93mqNscdBuZRGxve5MmMCfHxkLBZvU+m0pGQ8FSPtfrtCbj4dNs+vFh8sPT9KfvZ98/jp/mo4fpcNRv16u3lVIunYxeX57ubPtcTp5 lSIJAURTBUATH7SSBURROkihFY1BsAouicEaI0L0smiZYlmJZy o5YjUYdhtn5hdEnDp59rgB08s6Flvlul2MxAPcFN4NxOthXPZ1 fJoF9xmWP2wntjbwe5x+A5nfzEsL+myBvxW9u7+7jff0meZm596WXAIKln9f4fUlEL1L1WzT1VzzihWs+pSMWGL3xMph5ZW1tBXbtIEohOA9vXQiFfEO2IQHsKuQboHmVCi kIXoVcItsQSSVrEvH6hlQsl0mVCsCxVCGXwDVKhVSjlmk1crjX aRVwoNcp9TqlQa/SaRVwUqWUatQyo15lM+sWy/8WE3JCZTaOWgjCQlMo+Mg0hZIEgqEWk1GrkIvFouXVlQ/LS98tLS0tL6+urKzBhEaZTKrWKIwmLWI3YbiVpBCWwzgeNxk1ZpPWbNKqVRtym UgiXpWIV8WilbXVD2urS6srS+trK+svfzeZ7LlDCIwHFDZHIaYiFa3LJWKFVCITizZE6zKxSCGVKKRi uVgkl4jlErFMLNoQi+QysUotg+F+MINVLF5dW1tZXV0GNK+sLK+sLH348N3S8ndLS999+PBheWl5fXVNKpZo1SrEZsExO0nYCRzBMQtL2aCThoOzeVz4tp8 72veen+xGQ1elXKqYTWVTyUg4cHl5sre77XRwGIrYbTbEakMRO0vRW17f +fFRIhIu53PNaqXfqU6Grdm4Mx21p6P2fNKdDDvjfnvQaUYCN4Q dQcwmzGY92Nku5bIw6WMy7Hw2uXXUh77G0+Fg1Ot2m4363W0+nQpdXx0d7Hk9LoYmEZuFoUmvx3V8dBAOBSDQdnN9Gbi5uq2UBv 1urXqXy6bBhQA7Ihi4vrw4u7m+jIQ/6eVkIgZ6GTyNXCoJnT8LmXQ5n8ul4ul4JBkNpeORcj7TaV T7nUazVuk2qtDws99q9pvNYbs96nTG3e5s2Bt2mqNua9hp5JKx s6PDLa8HR2znx0etWrWczyUi4dtiYdBpTwb96Wj4OJ18nE8+PoxhHuvDdDAddnutermUSyWj11dnB/vbbhfH0CRJYBhmR1EEw+wEgZEkThAYQdpJCn3Wy0BnmhAyzgxDsSzNcQzHMSSJm0wG+H+lzWYR+jW/GnHyCrJCJBkycF9BswDlRY28gGan1+Pwenivx+H3/UGq+avMfUXqL138JRC/euoraBb22QQ0v5LSX3Gcv8WJ/habWJDMi1w GgfxiSDzXgAAFYIjfgvkgf56ErVIAmuUy2PLaUKsUep1Gp1UJF oRAZwHNMCcbTGRAs1olA12s1ymFoVOL06dg3B+8m0Yt1+tUZpPWjpiex12/lJkIw/0o0MgMztAYgSMvQ11lUsn6yvJ3y0uw PqyuLK2tLi8vL6+srC6MNl+TSNaBhuuipXXR0uradyur34lFK6L1ZbFoZX1taX1taW31w/LSd 0sfvlte+rCy/PxWgOYXOj87NkajHkGsOI7CgFSOY3iWdjC0k2UczPOBi2N 5muJpCs7wNMUxFEVhdtSi1SlF4pXlle+WV75bXv5uael5LS9/WF7+sLKyBMdLS9/Bbem7DytLS2urKxLxGoyptVkNOGZhKcTB4hxtow mzk0O3fOzJ4dbp0fbl2WEiEsgkotlkIhIOnJwcbG56OZZG7TY7 gqCIHUcxJ88f7Gxfn5+l47H7cqHTvB/26otohi7M4367326Eb65xxGYzGRGziaepYjYzG w3m48HrwpPJ8GEyhPrmQafdqlVvi4VENHx2eryzvely8jhmR+02l5Pf2vRdXZ5DuCIWDV9dnoNpcHdbTiXjsWgY0JyIR2PR8M31 5dXleSh4E49FQCNDZlmIxCUTMaFEGyqzM+l4Ih5OJaOlYhYS0/1eq9W873fq/c6nLPO435sM+uN+b9jtjHqdZvU2Grw+Odjd8ftYktjf3qoU8sVsOh2P3JcLg04Twirz8eBpNn6cDp/mo6 f56GE6mA57vXYDwtfXV2e7O36P28mxNElgOGaHTMUnLhMYSaEC moHODENRFEGSuFCKQlEEhtnNZiMMFbNazSSJC1NOPptXsvBQQD PQGVTzm/rsz1SzQGchqrGwIELn8Ptcm373H4Xmd+n8dXB/o3AW0Cx+r5ncK6X8JSJ/xYn+Epq/jctyheK52dticE1Yi+fF4vWVlaXV1WWRaE3oerHIZZVKcIdlUMUHaNZqFLCg27JCLtmQ iiXidalEpJBLVUoZiGW1SqZRyzVqmUYt02kVBr3KaNC8WsBowD TEnKHJkTAVG0OtGGqBUkCoA8QxG2o3W8wGnVYll0lE6ysry98t f/iw9OHD0odnni4vfVj+sLT8YWl5eRm4vLy8tLKyvLq6vLa2vLq2tLL6YXXtw9r6h7X1pb W1pfX1ldWVD6urS6srH9bWlldXl1ZWPqysfFhZWV5ZWV5ZXlpZ XlpZWQZVu7a2Art2sIRoCvjscvmGUr6hUsjUCrlaKdeoFDr1/8 /ce783Xl/7vpb07eq9994lW5Zsy1UusiU3uUtW7932lDAQOgkJ bEINAwwwdELYkJBA2i53n+c+995zfzh/1Plhyd/R2DPDQHb22Xo+jyPbsrAn0ktL7/Ve7yWUioRSsVAuFStlUoVMopTLVGoZrPvDcB aCMhCUwUIYTOYIg3HxnPOawWQwWAwG/HUYysBQBoowSAIRCEi1 Qmw2qLUqiYhPKKRch1UbCrqnIsGZqfHEyuJmIp5cXVmYnwmF/G 6XAyYAdRqNXquzmMx+j3d2anJjLZ7e3y3nj1v1Uq9dpYlMZ+T3O/Vus7qxFrcYdFqlwqBRhwL+erl01uucdJpQNd+hc78zWHfdajarlWL2+GAntbq8FJ2aGA363S6HTqu2Wkxjo4Gpycja6grIEXOz0/GVpd2 d7aPD/a3N9c2N5MZ6Yj25Bubl+MrSyvIiRH1ubiRBxICbQbAnBH7mspliIUdPYO/vpfb3ttNHezC KXa0UqpVCs1Fu1oqteqldL3caYMNonXY73WbjtNupFPKrS7HY7 PTk+Kjbbo1Gxve2NzcTqxtr8cLxUa9VH95yAq9AV087p71Wr11v1cr 546PU9vrK8sLUZNjvczvsVprLJpMBXsWBzhbLJaHZbgIug4JsN ht1Oo1arVSpoA0s1uu1gGynwza8y/XyOV96Mgi/pzdq0zFJQ+Wz43L1fUlfHlTNMIry96L5fgh+QHV8zzr6QvFLnQewXUAzDWW4B/gKNTQByL7PJN73Vs33p/Cdrh 19EQj4w6aIex6hkC8SCfh8LkkOlE0cR6ESHBTLNKYH2co8sUgA G1dpNA9n4YuEfC6Hokgc1qrS9TIoy1wOAR4M2AcI+00AzVKJABaXKBUSqUQAnwKylQoJLOywmAHHgy3XIiGXyyEIHEE RJsJisJgMhMkcgPjOFXjRQei1uQBQSPng8TgcLkGxMZxg4QQLJ xCCwOA9xHmtymAyGcyBHgKlN1yYgGa4MYYhCMKkDwxDEjgKZ6C BoCwcQ+ArFIlTJE7gKElgBImSFIoTLAS98F+8i8sjI/R1BoPBYDJGUISJoUyKRHhcgqJYCDKCsEYIlMUhUApDc BZDyCMtRpXfY5+KjM5Gw4mVWGJlMTYbjUTGPF6H1WLUadVKhUytUmrVGqfdMRYIL s3P7W1vDKcz0/ulrp62zveVtE57zf3UpstmUUjEOpVydWnxrNe 9etK70u+Ai+7O6r9u66TT7LXq7XqtVioeHx6kNtYX52bD42NQRep1Gp/XPR2d XF5eBFtFfGVpPDQaW5jb201tbiQhpWg9uZZMrCYTqyvLi7GFOZ grAY7D7j6opndSWzB1fZw5KuSz5VIBVkkdZ46OMweFfKZcylXK +Vq1WK+V6rVSs1FuN4qdZqnbqvZatV6r3m02eq1mr9UsZo/XV+PLC/MzkxG33TLm96Q2EqmNxGYiXsymYUfiYOdLt9Vvw3hks9+pQ9+vmE3v7WyuxhejU+GxUR8912O6dAZ0thrMFj0cqKAtFhOg2WjUy+VSeLGXSsVyuVSjUdEqB73lZHjlNp1UN7Qq0EkLzZdyMy5WzRcK 57trZ0/A7/L7nANB4wfMZP8QNN+Tzg9zs2H43hPNXC6XoqjhdObhOE24wwsgfhit+cFoHoLywFUxHPlGs/hyRQy3YbNJQAxBYMN0Fgh4IpFAdE5nCFm WScUQ5glcBllDIuZLJQLYMM3lEDwuCWoGfApHwGdDzhwNYiiW4 QrwepDaLBVJJCKJRASPRa1WrdGo5HKpQMAlCIzFYgxQNTLCGBl hMkYQFoPFHHzKYjBJnBDyBTKJVClXKOUKpVKpUinUaqVarVQq5 XK5FI5UKhIIeBzOYIEhObQwDC53ExkuLARhApeBxSjKAsn+vLmKYueiB81u+lP4WfpbTNYI3AO8GMAB7eJuOjMYDMbIyB00M0ZGUGREIRfZ7Qa jUSEQYCTJxFAm/AugCIPPI/Vahddjn5oMTU6MxRamYwsz09HI+HjQ6bKaTHqtRqVUyLQajUGn9/s80YlIMr6SOditFLKteqnTqnY 79W6n3rVJjqsAACAASURBVOs1Tk4ap6fNs7PW6Wnz5KR1etKul PML89M2qzno9VSLhetnpz+5cvro9SvXzrpgGjt/a98567dPOs1mtVTKHx/u7yQTK7Bpyed12 m0ms0UfmRhbWp5P7Wwcpff2dlNjowGP2zk3Ow1WimRiNbEWT6z F15Nr68m1+MpSfGVxPRlPba/v7W4dHuwc7Ke2t5Kp7fWtzcTe7lb6aC99tJd J7x9nDkEPgVXZkJ/XqJerlUKjXm63auAL7LbK3Vap16702tVus wbZ/OV8bn46GpudiS/GLAa9x2HdWF9dW13cSa3Dv0mnVWs1K91 O/aTf7nWbnXa90653WvV2vVIt52HZymp8cW52ajTodTqtZrORZ jFUzVAy03Q2mXV3cflc3DCZdUqVlM3BUYxBsTGxhK9Sy4wmrcM 5GNEeHj+hg/aHczboST9aZabjMoa5PHxLOkmDVqWHszX8vn8kmslLZuT7s ft+gL4fmmnUwpMcvkWSJNih6FQg9t3zeDR576ksfy+X7y6W6Qv/4qDHUKUsEgmEwjs3AAoDnQE0PB6HJrhIJAAbMviRY b+fTCqSSu6sjwIuSyUCMMMBjjlsnMclOWycTWE8LgkiMo1gyJmTS YWwklUuE0FBDVckEqFYPDgCAQ9UF5pWg7f2TCaKsjCUReAol0O KhHyZVKSQS1QKuVqp0qjUGpVarVQpFQqpVAygh3cJEF5KkgSOY ziOYgPHGgv+B0EQJpM5wPA5mmlYI8hF7OI4OijOESaKsoZVjmHRgwY0XKdLb2 A64BjEZRrN538mg3l+gd8HRZhsipCI+WaT1uO2Ohx6q1XtdJqUCjmHolCEyRgZQVgMHpfU65QBvys8Hli Yn56dmQyPB4NBj91hNpn0YJsz6vU2izU0FlyYm0ltJLNH+5VitlUvddq1TrvW7dS73Xq/Xwc69/v1Xrd+etK+eqVfKRe2t9bX11ZPu51eqwkjcFdO2tfOulA4D8rnXvuk06xXio VsendnM74Si06FgwGPz+u0281Ol3V2biqRXDlK7x0c7izMzzrsVr/Pk1iLQ9oyxEwnE6vr ybW11ZW11ZWN9TXI/9xJbRzsp/Z2tzY31lLb66nt9YP9VPpob2 93a3dn8zhzWCrmwR5Xq5abjUqrWYViuV4r1arFRr3Uble6rXKn WQQ099q1brNRKeQ3E2ux2Zm56JTTanHZrCuxue2txN7uRq1a6L Rr/V6z1210O/V+r9lp11vNKiR71KvFSiF7nD6AtM+pyfFgwONwWHRalUIhU6kUBoNOp9NotWqDQWc2G8xmg8lsMJn0J rPBZNZfMGnYHWazRa/RKkRiHk6wCBIRS/h6gxq+5XBa7A6z3WGmVwiCr+4CmmGv4DBeh+MyhsUNGs3DEUgXEpHOe4mugN8F8Rr/CYLGBWniciH8kFymzsOX KYrinEdJ3FPQoM6VaLhgGEZvbiUurbWmi+WH5jLnntgdLnXvabSgaTt8hr/F5bJB3BiunYVCvoDPhenq87g4 ER2BD5IFXTKDvgx0pkiUTWEwSwKM5nFJGPmDpasDCov5sOUEFA yJmM/nUVwORVEEUO9uSDEAZwSBURTB45JQntP/aT6PYlM4h03C gWxoGos0UlEUoZedD2N3+Dp9Qe+6IBcK4WFDxTCaaRBfpvMQ2VH4BVisOyUzfeiqHG4zWJtLkGySk oiFep0aQqjtdr3drvP57A67TSQQggxN4CwMZbApVCLmWcy68VB gPBQYDXpdLpvFajAYtBq1UqNWgp05OjWxFl8+3N0u5zP1Sr7dKHfP0QxVM5xer9bt1Pq9Zr/XgtNrNUu57PHhQb dZO+k0wcwLJo1eu9Zr12D8L59LH+ynoGQeDwUCfrfLZbXajMFRL5TMe/vbK/EYzC7Pz82sxpeTidWN 9URiLb4aX6ar5tT25t7u9k5qA6rm/b3tndTG5sba3u7WwX7qYD +1k9rY3kru7mzmsuliIQeyRr1WgXq5XitB7dyol5uNcqtZ7rUr3 VbxpFs76dbP+u1qsZBYWZ6fjkbGRm0mo9tum5+OJuNLqe1EqZhpt6rdTh243GnXet1Gt9Not2rtVq1RL5eK2Ux6f 2szsbK8EJ0Kjwa9DrvZYNCJxULQIgwGnVQqlkiFWp0S1pZDsWy x3Cmiz9Vnk8VqVKqkXB5JUiiHS0ikArVGbrborTajw2mhj91mo rkM53LhDF+5kAVKc/lCvNGFMnnYbEd/BdAc8Lv/k7XmH4Hm4ZvRH2k0X743u qCmI+fppz39HBsusR9QLN+zXr7n9PNwXTwM6AdA+a66WCwUi4UikQDKZwANlM/D83tQNdNaMy1ogO58PrJMDZvqoGp mUzibIjhsgs/jyGVipUKmVilUShkU4HKZWCIW8HkcNkWQBIpjL BaLwWQMjBbM8/f1ICvTui1FYWwKIwkWmNtwjEGRKMCaw8YpEqN IlMARHGNe5jJ6AbcDBGNg5LgjXtxdNQ9XvvdBLXLPYhleS+7+HeD2GAwBIQgCvwVrcGHcfVh0ycxislAWgqEogeMcNqmQiyxmjc Nh8HrsJoOBy2YzGSMUictlIqGAQ+BMFGGwKVynVbpdtoDf7XRYjSa9WqVQKeVajcpqMXk9rtjCXGpr PZ85bNaK7Ua526r02rWTbvPspH3ltHP1rHP1rH31rH39aufale 61sy58/dpZv9Ooz09HF2ama6XCWe9Ojj6gudustWrlWil/nDnc 3tpYXlqIhMcCAa/X67I7rDa7ZWIivLa2kkisLsTmQqGg02EbD4 2CggHiMmyVhTw5OtsT1qru76WODvdg7jy1vbG7s7W1mVxPru7t bmeP04Xccf44U8xlK8VCKZ8t5jLVYq5RLTZr5SbkYzQq3Va10y 6f9Ovddu3KWbfTri8vxZx2m9GgUypkZqNhfnY6uRbf3FirlLKt RqnTqvY69dNeq99pdlv1fqfRazfbjVq7UWtUyvlseie1sRpfnJ meCAY8TqfVaNRptWoopJRKuVarFgj4QiFPo1WYzLq7RAyLidY6 4KjVCqGIz+FSQiFPqZQbjDqLxWi1mmx2C1ibHQ6r0zkc5XzneNyO8zPYx3pB rLgweDL0FdjHCiY5bzDg9ftAbnbRx+9zgnnO73P9Q9qAPw7Nw4B+eDRjGAZPLfrZhWEYfSc/lMsPRvOFWvhh0Az6Bkgc8CnsV4WKlS AwyIqTiIWgOINDQy4Tg6BB9/rEIh4UyFBEg+jMYeNgDWZTOJdzx8IhEvLlMolcJhGLBAI+F0NZGMpCESZzSD4GsxqKMM+dcLSsfO4vRhlsChMK2FqNwmE3geJmNukUcrFYxONxSYrECRzB7 i5yUZSF3ueCYQTtsQMiYxcvCHa3LnGhNB70AAmMJHEYVYeI6uE QvuGdtvSjha7fz80kw5rGQGK+oziPjGAIymIymIwRNoVpNXKb1eBx23VaNYGjLOaISMh12M12m1 GrkYuEHIQ1giKgb6jMJr1er9VqVGqVAjzFo0H/8tLCbmqzmD1q 1UvdVrXXrvQ79bNeG4y618661690rl/pwJoS6PVdPe1cO+1tJRMOi3kltnDSaf3kygl45mg0Q8lcymUOD/YSa3FYQuj3eTwe l9Vq9nrdi4sL6+uJlZWlaHRydDQQCYfiK0s7qS1QM2ifXGItDilxMNdHB2IcHe5D wOnGegJ+BPbSlkuFUj5XzueqxUKtVCzlsrBQio76bNcrgOZWq9RuV7qdeq ddTyZWjAadWCRgU4RWo4pOTSwtLuykNirl/J1ltf3W9Ss9WAx4 1muDX3vQ5Dw62FhfjS3MjIcCTofFbDZotWqFQgY+S5lMIpWKSZIUCHh6vdpqM9LKss1uoj2XdrvVaNSr1UqJRCQWC+VyqU6nsVrN4J+j3c1wxeVyAJovnOF56/PO3l1cpl10l5JC7yxshXPJPwcJzk748 R+P5h9E24e85Q9CM3xEUZTJZA4/uxAEgeDmHyJi3BfNFxwXl6XkC wX1/c7wbcRiIZ/PhUKPOF8WNVw407FEUCNLxHyZVCgUsAV8is8 jac+cUMDhsHHamQBDg1wOBS5pisQxlIWwBnY3OCjCJAmMx6XgHnhck sARFGFhKAJFsVQiMOjVHrd9bNQ3NTkeCY8G/B6H3aLTqmVSsUj IZ1MkiWMYimAIgiEIykIuCBf3urBQlIUPpj0QGMRDWQjCYtJ2Z tpiAeSFQ9vDwftxPlrJ5XHZkEkt4HN5XDaM4dD2cPh3YFOwBpd DEBSG4ZfRPOScu6M2M5kIi4EwRwa+QMbICIs5wuexDXq1TCpGWAwMZSjkYrvN6HZZA36X02FWKsQcNs 5iMigS5fPYYrEQdk0BmsdDo/GV2P7udiF71KgWOs1Sr13pt+un3TtbS66etq5f6Vw9bZ31m7CmpJTP5DOH0UjYbbcd7e2edFpn 5/HNMJ/dbdXa9Uq1mMtnDnd3thdj8xOR8WDA5/W4YH/d5GRkZW VpYWEuGp2MTIQnJsJgZ6a7f/GVJSiZ15Nr21sbEJExvBgb0ppS 25tQTWePByJGPndcLuSa1UqrVq2VirUSrJKqtOuVTqMKB9I+W81Ku1Vt1Msb66tWi0Eo4PG4bLVKMTkRjq8sbqyvFvKZVrPa79 QHm7ROutdOe9fP+me9zlmve9JpdxqNermSS2dSm+tLi/MTkTGf12m1mExGvU6nEYkEGIaw2aRQKORyuSiOCkV8g0Fj sRqMJi3UzlA1W61ms9moViulUrFYLJTJJBqNymjU0xa6Qb7++eq/AamHzt2h+w7anuG5FG90YSbw/LrzgjfjwmrtgB+KaKfvPJv/B6D57mVIP6wQfhgo0zryw6CZPN/FB883ms4jIyNMJ hOCLH4Ul+/B3AvYvaA1PwyaQdOgyU7DHcQNDGVx2CQkxkklIqGAN2zDgAkR mVTIYWN8HikUsGk73fmgIEESGEXiAGWKxHEMRREW1H0s5gjCYi AsJo6hXA4lEQsVcqlWrTToVHqtUq2UKmVirVpuMeosJp3dYnTa zC6HxWEzmY1alVImpaUQDMNQBEdRDMFA+0VZKNS1KEqfu0QMFL37sBCUhWAIiiEohqI4Ong5gV9bwOcI+Bz+0IAlnUNNF8J3zjl8IW2FPiSBgaMO3ihgGI5hBIritGZyLqRcMG nQJTOTyUSYMOEI8vsIg8lgYCjC57FJAmUyR3CcpdMpbDaj3W60 2Qw2m95mMxqNGorC4D4JApNJxVqNymjQuV2OyYnw5sbacXqvXM g0qvluqwxV80mnMTjdBljoTnv1XrvWaVaKuaPlhZm56ITDYva7 XeV8rt9uwjQgFJj9Tr3TrEDIXHp/Z2M9AQnFHrfTYbdarWafzz MzE52dnR4dDbg9Ln/QNzM3DfryenJtNb4MOZ8w70c7l2EBK5iX IcYIhk0O9nfzueNSMQ+7/gr5bLVUaFYrrWq1US41K+V2rdI6z8foNKq9Zq3frp90G71uo1EvJRMrDrtFwOcIBTyNWjka 9C/G5lLb6+VStl4rdQf/Aq0rJ52rJ90r/c5Zr3PSaffb7Xa9Xi0Wc+nM9vrm4vx8JDzm9TjtNrPJZDDotUqlHB4MfD6Pw+EQJIERuFQmNpn1ZoveaNKCoGEy6w0GHRiQJBKRTCZRq5V6vdZk GggdZrMR6GwdituHKxcCnYfiQ+3D7uZh4fiCPWOo9ee84Jm7UEHDggVAM/zID0MzTef/YjRz7l44 Qp4vrgY0A5eh7IErKIoCmnlDYZsP5vKQEeMecW7D3T96j/X3Ch rDOgYYGKBkpkkN3jK6ZgR0CgU8HpcaGifh0V04kZAjFoGRmcPn sbkcUsDniIR8HpdN4CiKMIcECgYtHAvOk0KVCplOq9brNDqt2m TQuWwWh81stRhsFoPDbtbrVEq5WMAluSTGJTEKRwkMg1IXPsIV QB+GYCAzYAg+hOYBhTEMBXvGHS0CxyiCZJMUl83hc3kCHk/A4woFAqGAJxTwof gFTQaKZTqZGifQwRUc5gwBxxhJoLS7mSYyfQZoRlAMxVAEhTHF czSzLgsa8MgZGWGA75kxwmCOMBkjI4BmqJ1ZLAYLYSDoiFanNF t0Or2cw8WFIrbBqLZYDWwOzmCOMJkMBGGSBAYY8npcM9NT21vJ fPawVs61G8V+p9rvVE+6jZNO86TTPEdzA3plgObM4c540Dfqc+tUylGft1mtAJoByr12rduqtuqlWimfzxzupzZXlhcnJ8LBgM/h sFmtZofDFgqNTk5GgkG/02W32My+gDceXwb+QgDTwvxsMrEKwcqZ9OHebgoGtelpbHr8D0rp7HE6e3yUPjrI5z LlYq5aLFTyuUap1K7VOvUaDeVuo9pt1mg0N+rlra2k0agV8LlcDqVUyMLjY7GFua3NRKmY7bRrJ/1WrwsrwOmp vx6sju21mlAv722n4rGVyUjE53XByhhArUgkAD1QKBQiGIriGE /AU6kVRpMO2oBmi95k1hmMGhgkkUhESqVcr9fCrCCsOxnmMq1s 3BngvmsNih12pgzLGucjJI570vkCmocnvGlBgwb00GCh8wdXzf crmYe/zr40df0wUL58oYaiOdh3j/zRggZ8C0XRgR11SNZAUZSi KLrmurAK5H5TfPeTMi5T+HuJLBYLaQGEtqnRn4LUBekQQiGfz+VRBAlFJUWQQgFPKhGJRQKglYDPlUpESoVMIuAL+VzgLJ/L4XM5Qr5AyBdw2RwMRZiMEWRAkBEWcwRFRgicxeOSEjG fNmxo1AqTUas3aDQatVqtNuoNOp1GIhFxuBTFIWF4D0VGMJTFY o5gKAs7784NDBIIEzIKhwlI4CiTNUKQCMXG2Bycx6e4PFIg5Ci UEo1WodWpoGCRy6RioYjL5rBJikNxocaF6RASpzk8eCXAUISkc ARjoTgLIZgslEFQKIozCQLlcigOhQu4JIEyeBTOxjEKw9k4QaI IhaEkziJwFoazmKwRHEPYOEKiTJTJRFkIjhIoirNYrJGRESZzh IWMMBkjCJPJGBkZGWGyWMj5Q2gww81gwPQ2vA8bGRkZObdgM3k 8tkQq4PIInGCRFKpSy6VSMdg/MBShSBxeFwV8ttViWJifPthP5 XPpSjnXapZP+q2TfqvXqdMNPQhlPu23aBtvMrHisFu1GqVJp56disDIcq9Vb9V LnWal06x0W9VmrVjKpzOHO8n40uzs9NhY0ONxOZ12QPPERNjrd TuddpvN4nY7l5Zi29ubUB3HV5boXPzdne1cNlPIZyHOdHMjubm xntra3tvZPdjfz6QPwS23n9rc295IH6RqpTwsHixm0+VSoVGtNGrlZr3caVRbjUq3Ve+166cn7U6r2mqU69XC5NS4TCHlcCkej6OQS30e5/z05O7Weq1c6 DSq3Va1322c9FuD9xDnmU29Vr3TqNfLpexxejeVii+vTIQjPo/XZrOAQ06n08jlUkiqEokE8NYTx1GxWAjkhV6f3qCFm ykUEpVaptUpDUaN0aQ1DYWF2qzGC8duM9HGjGHn3PChnXMA3wt r/YZjNC6Ez11eVXXPKNH/BDQ/QHr+L0Az3BLQTJfM52hGaDQPvzu+wOUHoPkBM34PFpShrBYIeBdwDA5i+B3gltDF4vO5UrFEJBDyOFyKIEl8MMkGiRmQqgFbS2RikUjAE/C 5fB6Pz+XCKm0Sx2F4GmExUCaDxWSgKJPDxkVCLhiZwUunVsnUKpnJqLVa DBqNQiIR8/l8LpdDUQSKsZgIg4kzcBLBCCaGMwcFOIsBReYdH9 u5KEwSCIeNczmEUMCRy0RarUKjkev0Spvd6PU63B6bw2G22oxa rVIsEXA4FIYhOAaDhUwcRQkMwxAERzG4TuI4SRAkTlAkyWWzOR RJUThBYiSbILkEzsZILk5ycR6f4rBxhUyklIoUUr7NrDFoFU6r yWLQmfV6i0GnU8nUCpFSIdJq5EqVVKmQyMQ8pVQoEwn4HA5FUA RBgl8DxZgoxkARJoYgCJPFYLAYDOadkRPWCAthwkGxgXuPxWLB OwOKooRCvlDIg5AQgZCjUMh4PA6LxcAwjMvlSMRCLofCMRaOMa USQcDvXl6a39vdKpeynXbt7LR7dto5pdcAQges07x60j096XTa 9ezxodfjUipkWo3KoFGury13W7WTTrPfrneaFSiZ241yrZzLHx 8c7G7GVxampiYCAZ/b7XQ4bB6Pa3Q0EImMO512k8ngcNimpiY2 N9d3d7Y31hPJxOpqfDm+srS2ugIDfocHe0eH+7s72+cJR5s726n93d2jgwNA8/7e9vb62uHedrWUhfZjrZytlvO1arle qzTqFTA1t5rVdqvWalYgh7pYyExOhcRSIc4muHyOSq3wet2Lc9 OpjUSlkD3pNGG676TXPIG1W+eZTSfdRqdRbVRKxezx7s726srK9FQ04PM77Haz2ajXa7VatUql kEhEHA4lEgmkUjFFESwWgyAwmUyi12sNBp1er1Uq5VADqVQKhV Ki1sjPuawzW/R0lPOPQDNtaqa9cRcyNO6XcPR/AM331CtoBP84 NLOHBGX23REZF9CMYRjdxBnqBLIgH2cYzQ/P5Xui+cFQpg+PxwF7wLC+TLMY3q3DbwUhajweRyqWwIFKmU0RADIcQ0gCAwLCoDY0u6DFRx IYirAgGAhFWDiGcDmUgM+BziGMn8C4NuydAkYr5GIOmwAlGmExMIyBoiMsdISFjeAkCydZJ IUSOAtDGBiLOZw0JBTyZVIxIMNs0sND1m4zgdnTaNBo1HKNWi6 VCNgUjmNMAr8zPI2wGBjKBBMeSSA4xiJwFpdDCgVckZAnlQiVC olaJTebdHab2eO2+/1uh9PiD3iDY4FQeGwyGolMjM3PR2ML05mD7exRKnOwddqrpfc 3G+V8KXtUzh03K8VcencvtbaeWNjaXNnciG9urG6tx+NLc2MBjxFGQNRqmUwiEPC4XJLLI7kcisfhcKg76hm8WLI5uFQm VKqkSpVUqZLBfKNUKpZIJDBuJBIJBEIem4OTFCqVCWUyCZtNsl gMgiCEQoFSIZPLJCIhH9qwQgEXXhSDAU98JVYsHPd7rdPeHa/F Wb919aT7k6unZ6fdVrO6vDSvUSvB+2g3G8qFDBAciAwf65V8MXd0tL+9vbG6MB8dD43SOcKh0Oj09NTMTHRsLOhyOcLhUDK5trub2txcB 88cKMggMcMSKToFP7W9uZPaTm1tg9CRy2Yy6f3dnc2Dna1i9gi 2F/Y79Ua1UK8W67VSs1Fpt2owrdftNGBCpNmo7O1ujYcCMpmQo HCSR4mlIovVFIvNZ4/2K4Vsu16BwLxeu9brNnrnXIZXqV671qy WSrnjo73d1fjy9NTUaCDotDssJhOUzNDKEwh4PB5HJpOIRAIUR VgsBp/PVauVBoMObgBzKEqlXKVSqNQynV5Fq89/D5qHN1TR4yQ X1Ix7ovl7ufwPRzP5EKOA3wtlWlmmNeX/MjT/iEp5uLkHMgXEV 3I4lFDIB+2Cz+fSy7CH92HDzaRiiUwilcukcpnkXGuGbh6CIgyKREF35vM4PC6H y6FIAkNYTCaDAcIFRWIiIRfSMLQapVwm4nFJAmcJBRx6l7ZSIe HzKDaFDUI4EQaOjnAoRCSk5HKBViszmlRSKZfNRkkSoUhUJODK pWKZVKxUymEZWuB8L47dZjYZtUqFRCziQfodm8KAvATOwjHWeS OOiSJMQDOGskgCxXEGn0coFEKtRm4yqV0u8+LidCKxuJNKpNOpQuGgXsvVqtlGo3R62mm1a2dnJ/2T3slZ/r1q z955MpTTzz66ks/+0nt37z0c0vP7v1xae3fv7k9V8+89iTN648/pOTp26c9Rr57OH6VnJuaz2WWJuLL00vzk8szk+EAm6dRqmQD56rcoVErVGYzDqDQQc+N4PBoNVqYJOFVCqSSAUms87rc7o9drvdbDbrdXqVwaCBqEmVSi mXS2UyMUg3EqlAKhVDUgqPx4MlKTKJRKVQKuQyNkWwmAwcQzhs gsdli0UCt8ueTMRr5fxZv33abfbajSun3bOTTr/bbLdq21tJu8 0EtnS9Tj0e9MFoCTQAu61qp1lpVAuV4nE2vbe7lVxdXpicCAX8 XqfT7nY7g0H/5GRkdnY6EhkPBv2BgG92djqV2trZ2U4m12AIEH IwIDquXCrAqtn00QGozAf7uzup7Z3UdvrooFjI5bLpw4OdfOaw Usw2qoVmrdioFhrVQqNeatTLUCxDvQxoLhWzS4tzZpNeIhZwOC TFISkOKZdLI5HQceaQdnFAjn6/XT/pNvudBvx1vXat16q16uVy /vhwf3cjuTY3Oz02GnQ7XVazxaDXw7CfUikXiQTw1lOhkHG5bB aLgeMo9Pfkcin0dei4IrVaqdOrYAKF9jvfD83A5ct0viea6XMB qbRD4wdx+R8laDyAv38nmtn3SpWjv0WjeTBIcAnNNJS/F80PDiq6AOLLUIY D88q0WAEBg2KxEIzMdIIzeHUB1iSJi4UiiVgslYhkUjH4kaUSE YQZEThCD3qwSYrAMQxlgQ0OQ5n0+J9OqzQaNCaj1mTUajUKHpdkMkY4bFwmFcKEt4DPxjEmwhohCUS jltuterfDMBn2rq5Ed3fi2WyqXD6KxSa9XpvLaRkNeudno/OzM 7Mz0YmJcDDot9utKpWCz+Nw2ATwHUVGENYIBITSycsEziLwQdeRjjmFRD2VUmqz6oNB5+Ji9OBgo9Uq3LjRf+GFp1577Rc3b/7Te++9evv267duvfzSS8/84hdPvvzy86+8/MKv33ztF7/8xTPPPfvSSy++8qsXXnz+mXdef+Hj9159+9Xnbr7yzNOPnzZLh8d7ieXZ0PL02E5ibm1xfGU+uLc53yjtFY63dreXK6X9WuVwL7U2OTHmdtltNrPFanA4LeHI6P zC9Pj4mNPhMBmMVqvV4bBbLCaDQadWK1RqmdVmDAQ9Hq8DYhaE Iq5MLtLrtaDnmkwGjVbFF7C5PJLNIegKMissAgAAIABJREFUQC KRSCUSNklhCMrn8pRyhVgoIAkMQ1ngNGdTBJPBIAks4HUd7aX6 7cZpr93vtXrdZrfTqFYKi7FZpUKikEtlUrHJqFtfXQYzxkm30W 1VB92/cq6YO0of7GwlVxfnpsdDAbfbCQs4xsfHxsaC4XAIuDw2 FpyenlpZWdrcXKdj5CA6jm4A0mFyYMkAt9zmRnJvN3WcOSrkM4 V8ppw/rhSz1VK2UjyulrKNaqHVqLRbNaiRm40K1MvZ48P5uahS IWFTBJ/HwTGExWLIlbJwOHR4sNtsVNr1CoTJQbAcNEJ7rcGrTq tealSK5fxxen8nuRafn5sJjQU9LpfNYjXqDXrtQMpQKGTwBJTJ JEqlHDIGKIqApyS0LHg8jkQikkrFKpXCYjHRRro7drp7oXmYyx fo/GA009OAD0bzg7n8D9SayUtjgX8PmoctGd+L5vMRr3uj+XKw8j1L5ofn8v0OFMhwhEI+TWfwycFg9B3jAY6SJA6uAzA1A5oVcqlCLpXLBkPVdHoRSSAoii AsGNhjctiYVMKHzGUIWTboVSaz1m432axGuUyEIgwUY7LZBIYh FEUQBAotPg4bHw24d7dWc+nNRvnwrFe6fla7ela7clJpVI8zh1v7O+srsbnJ8TGHzSKViEApHiTnYUySQCgShSlEUFrOl1pJNWo5+HlNRr3ZZICNxR63w+d1jga9M9MTG4mlo/3NTrP09BPXXnv55+++/fIH77/20QdvfPD+ax/efu3zT9+6/d4rv/zFYzdu9G7cOLl2tdfttbLZbD6fv3J20m3Xitn9an63V zs8bRxc7eXqxZ3j/bVuLXPSyP70Wv3VF24893j7xlnhsWulxx+pP3ql/uwTV559+kq/V1xfXxwd9cBTy+93TUXH46uxtbWlsbGgyWTUaDTwtsDlcphMBp1Oo9OrrDajy23T G9RSmVAk5gmEHI1W4XBaxkJ+f8BtMutUaplQxCUpFEEZsC0BHgAURULzA0EQ9vlmdLgulUrlcj mHw0FRFMNYapV8fi5aKmZP+u12q1avlUrFbGxhRqmQyGUSpULmsFsK+UyjXmo1K71uo1YtNBvlWrVQKh5n0vs7qY34Sux8NM4OdA4EfAa DzmQy2GwW8CGYzUaXy7GwMLe1tQFbow72dyFPDpKXNzeScCAFl PZpHB3u57KZUjFXr5Xq5UKtlK+V8vVKHnI+QVBuNmAmu1IqZrc2k26XQyYVw9wTj8tWyKVOl3V1bSlfyEBx3W xUuu36BTT3241eq96uV2qlfCmXSR/sJhOrEDntdjnAwmzQ6XVa rUajkskkMpkECiClUi6VilGUBUGy9JgSpCBIpWKtVg3eOFCZwb AxGEX5sWi+n6ZxIbrIN5Shcb9ZwX8smh9cO/9oNF/A+gPQzOFw6KoZcnMAzSwWE2Tc+6H5P53LtLJMGzBgJptecQJCMz1PAcoGABoC56BehtFqmVRIR17 A7B+HjQ9iRTmERMhTKyVGvcqoV5oMKpNBZbXonA6z02Xx+RwBv8to0JAEgqJMOu4Ow1gIysBQBofCRgPuQmanUz06aWV/cla 9cbV+/bTaa+e2N2JBn81sUAq4bC41mGQ5n4RGeXw26NcqpdRk1NqsRrNJazJq rRY9zCiPjfomIqHF2Fx8ZWkxNj87E52cGI+ERyciY9PR8Go8lt7fLOcPe63KjWvdZ5649tTjVx5/tP/EY/2zf rnfyV+/Uut38sV86uggcXi4kcns7h+kNjaSx8eZa1dPr5x2eq3ST681X3vxxj9/8toffvv2S8/faFUOf /H0tds3X/jio9f/9Lv3vvv61lefv/b5By+99Py1G1dqj11vPf5Yp1Y7WlqadNiNBr3K5bRGp8LxeGx9I760P BeZCHk8bqfT6fW6x8YCXp/LbDYYDFqNVqHRKtQauVjCFwg5Ygl fo5V7vI6xkD8cGfX5XSazTq4QiyV8DodEUSYkcUMpRxAYjEENJ +rBpDiG3dlMiGEIhrK4XMrjduzubNVr5Wajepw5HBv1SyVCqUSo UsomImP1WrFayTUb5U67Vq8Vm41ypZzP544O9lMwGhcJj/q8To fD5nI5YEmHXC4FlwJI5DKZxGo1J5Nr6aOD7HE6nzvOHqd3d7ah iIbWH0Q2D7i8ub6zvZk+2K+UCs1apVWvdJq1Rq1UrxTrlWKjVmrWS816qTXIMyo26qVc9ii+EnPYLSIhH2JVREKBy+FYWV46OtqrVoutVq3TaYDi0es0uu07XIbTaVRBX84c7W9tJGF8 xu/zWC0mo0FnNOgMer1Oq1Uq5RKJSKGQKZVyiDnk8TgIwqQDUn Ac5XAosVioUinAuWwyGQwGndGkHRaazRa9xfL9XL4fmmk6f290 0X8dmi9D9sEXwOtl9fk/F804jjMYDDCu0oUzk8kkCGw42B7Q/K NtGA/A8YUDL+kXlA0YmgAW04ozfYQCnlwmgXpZpZTTYZ4AZTBaSCUCsVgglQqV ColBozDplWaDyqxX0PtVjQa12awdD/kX5qZcTiuHjQOXIcfn3G LBJAnE4zTXioePXqk9eaP99GPdx67Vr/XLrerRzKRfxMM5JBND mQTOYlME/EVSqVgmE+kNarNJZ7UYdFolXHE5LZFwcHZmIr6ykNpOHuynzgNxkrGFuYlI yOd1ul1Wj9sW8LumJ8eWF6bWlmY31xZ3N1drxXSnkW/VMlf6lW un1Uevt3729LUnf9p/5FrjsRudxx47fe65nz7/i2efefbJF158 /q2br7/7zhs3X3/hk/df+cs3H/zP/jqu6/f7zePN1enz9r5T9791f/422/1/7x/vf3z5L9/ d/vard9589Ylnftq/2i/3u4V0Zn1+ftxi0apVUqfDshib3dpcW1yaDY56xsOjgaAvHA5NToVD4wGP12 G26HV6lVjCF4l5EqlAKhPK5CK1RuZwmsdCvnAkOB4OeH1Oq82o 1shlchGPxwHbFixJ4PE4AgFfIBCA1x4oDANQLBYLymeIRaUoEv rAXC7baNDFFuYK+ezGesJqMUnEg7DAtdXFeq1Yq+WbjXKzUW7US7VqoZDPpI/2Utvrq/HF6WgkGPC4XTa73Qq2OZlM YjTqQdDw+Tx2u9VkMgSD/v393Ww2AwMjmfQh7FeFfiC0BDfWE9tbG9tbG1s byd2tzePDg2a1DMVsszoIk4O+H9S/kPxZr5XSR3uTEyGTUcvnsaFBIuBzAz5/amu7VimD3EEr0d At7HYGXIa86ZNOs1UrVwq548OD7a2NpcWFyYmw3+dx2K0mo95g0BkMOp1Op1KpIMPWaNTDiDafz8VxFB7eUCmLxUJ6 IQ6sOBmEZgypzHAeXmV+mJL5QozRBefcpbHAO2FGDyb1fzs002rGw6OZrpqH0My4gOa/xy H38FC+AGiZTAJdQZCVgY+X6SwU8EDKUCqkWo2CzvPksHGSQAR8NggXRoPGpNeYDWqrQWMzq u1mtdOs9joNAbfVZtYKBWyxiOfzOhLx2ER4VCTi4TgKhrURJgP FUJLEKRIjMKbNpG1VMs8/efbLp68+9Uj7WrdwpVPoN7P7qRWbWS0VsaUSgUops1rNbo8djtmi1xvU8I Jh0KvD44G11cWD/e1c9jB9tJs+2N7ZWltZnI1GQqM+t9tusZn0Bo1Sq5RZTVq/xzYVCayvxXJHO81S5lqv9tjVzi+fefTXv/r5B2+/MVHb33z2w++/fqjv/zhs9998d67b/3Trbdfeu+9195555V3b71x8+Zrb9589e23Xn/31uvvvvWrzz54/S/ffPDdV++++eqzyfh0NOLZSsz+8tkr/Ldp/rf377L9/d/vZ3b/312w9+8/ErL7/w+Gm3uL42EwiajUaZQiHSqOU+lz0RXyzk06nt5Ozs5PzCdHDMPxmdWF1bmp6ZCAQ9FqtBJhexOT iXRypVUq1OqVRJLFZ9cNQVGveGI/6xkNcfcNkdZqNJp9GoaDSD g4W26NBRShRFKRQKkUgE9TJFUQKBgCQp9mDaHYGXT5lMMjER9v u90GaQy0Qmo/bwINVpVpq1fKdZajdKzVqxVs7ljw8Pd7c3E/HF uemJUNDnctptFpg2hloyHA7Nzk5PTIRhFNDn8ywszGUyR0eH+7A+CgRloDMoyzClDa7nrY3E4e52tZiDrVEgZdRrpVazCmwFibndqd fqpf393VBolH6EQ0+by2W7XI6dne1Ou9m5W76gAd1r1fvt5mm3c9ppd5uNaql4nDna3 tpYXooBl+02i9lkgC1/er1Wo1EpFDJwwmk0Kgg5gLkhFGWx2SRUygaDbhAs ZzHR26f+C9B8P0xfVpkvoPnyKu670Pzwec3/fdAMdws3JgiCbgPSggaEW9 K1DBiNH9Ih9zBovsxlGsf0dalUDLqYUMiHEgnHz9MkzukM0Tww YyKXSQDNGrVcIRcLBRySQNgUJhbxNGqZ0aA2Dlasquwmtcuq8T v0Yx7L1Jh7JhL0OsxCHkmiLKmYPz7qXVtdlEoEBIGhGIriGAtF WAiLIDABn8NhYwatvJhJPflI+5lHu88+1vvZ46cvPPvI809ff/rxq7nMzmRk1O9zjY0FJibCHq/T6bI6nB azRW93mAN+d3QqPD8XXV6aSyaWV+Ox+bmpmenIxLhvNhqaigRDQW9kLDA5Phoe9Y/53aGgZ2lhKrW5nD9 OnfWqzz/1yOv/9OzH77726ftv/vbjt3/3xe0/e7T777++C/ffPaXP3z2t29/8+3XH92+9cr7t1758IM333rrV2+++dKbN3/1/u03P7j99jtvv3Lr5ktffvbO37797M+/+jNV3++nliYmvBPT3gLmc3PP3rt/9/fv/nP777uy/f+Oart9985emTTn59bdbvN7vceqfDoJCLJCK+3+082t/pdRqFfDqZWI5OR1wehz/om4qGJ6fGAc1SmZAkUb6ADQKl Si2z2Y2jY+5wxB+ZCIyOeQJBl8NpttlMBoNOIOCBuCkU8qVSsUwmBljTaxKlUonH4 5HL5VAyEwTB4/FwnEAQBMUQ5DxRGuAikYhgaFMhF48GvbnsUat eatby7UaxVS/WK/lSPp052NnZTMYX52cmw6M+t8NiNhn1ep1Gr9dKpWKPxzU7Ox0Oh6LRydnZaZfL4fN51tcThU Juf393sHF1bweGrXPZTCZ9CGFG9NK/w/2dajHXbdaAy61auVUb CMrnzuVqo17OF47n5mZMJoNAwANRDv4QWIypViuTybVatXzabZ 11Bzu/T7stuuHZbdb67eZJp91tNOrlUimX29/dia8sR6cmRwN+l9NuNhnAwgwDJiArw/Qs7Nuk87j5fC5UyiCyD587hfO90PxgQe MHmecejOZhAZqm87AV+n6A/m9aNdNtwPuhmRqa56a5PIxmSN2kdYzLaH54h9yDuTysYAw fmA2FxgV0BemId3rmmMfjiMVCSJuTScUqpUyvU8EKKAGfTRIIn 0fJZUKtRm40qG1mjd2sdlo1Xpt21GWM+Kyz455EbHIrHhv3u8V8Ns5iUBhTp5RsJJbFIu5gfAXHUBxDUIQ kcaGAw+PgJp08f7R5vVe53is/fq318yeuvvDMI08+0r960jzY2RgP+T0ep9vj8vq9Hq9zLOSfX5iemZ0cDwd9Xmcw4A4G3E6H2e2ygoK cTCxtJGK5zE7mcDsRjy3OR2Oz0fmZyYXZyfjS7OFeslY5Ou2Xn 37i7NcvP/fezRe/PStrz679c2X73/3u4/9u1v/vKHT/27W/+7c9f/sffvv7zN59++uGvP3zvjdvvvn7rrZdv3nzpzZsvffLZrd/89oN333vt1ju/+vrL29/9/pM/fvXhi88/sbI8Ox7yTU8FN5Nzb7z69H/8+29/99XNjz988Z2bz/XaxyuxiYDP6nBoA0FbaMxn1KlVMmko4M8 c7PVa9U6renCQCkdG7U6r3qh1uqzj4YA/4LbajCq1nMtlSyRCq 81Iozk46pqKjoYnvIFRp9dnczjN1nM0w24EGHbQ6VViiQDHUZj /xnGUz+dKJCKKogYhT6zzfQIoAqPlKIZiGEaSODSK2WxSJOSrVbLYwgys PW1Uc+1GsVkrVEvZ/PHB/s5mMr40Pz05HvS77TazXqfVqHRatVartlrN YJ6LRMbHx8fC4ZDNZnG5HLHYfDp9eHi4D9YLADHEFeWyGdjKer C/e7C/m0kflos5yIYGixu06SAxuVEvdzuNRr18sJ+KRMZVKiVsh4ADj2S9Xuv1uu1269JSrFTM99v1K73WaacBhXOv2 zxHc+Ok0z7ptDu1WqWQTx8crieSs9MzY8FRt9Nlt9pMRoNerwUuq9VK kUgA7zuhf845TxsXi4Uwew26B7gbodYeQrP+MpofrDVf4PIwnb9X0LhwLqOZ/nR4hvCehfN/LzRf5u9lNHO5XN A04FsURV0omQHNLBYDUqke0r98Pxxfdi5/L5HpA2iGgQV43wc5 +qA+w6NZoZCdd/+EYIPTqOUyqZDLIXCMIRRwNGqZQa+yWvROm87rNIz6zJOjjtiUPzEfTq3OHe+slY52F6JhuYhPoggbY0n45PLCtFolpSiCIAdoxnCML+DAgJzToi0f7zzSr11tl651yo+eNh+70u7VC8eHqdlo2OdxjI0FJ6YikcnwWGjU53d5fU5Y/eD1OCYnQ ivL87GF6cXYTPb4oNupt1vlaumwVNg/3NtYX1tcjs0szkeXYzM bieWD3fVa+egn15rPPn315Rcfv/32i1989MZ3X9/+09cf/vUPH/1Dx/67ef/9ufPv+Xbz/t++++NsfPvvnT9+6/c7Lt26+/N47r374/q9v3Xr5jV/8pPP3r759j/96uVnX3752U8+evPrL29/fPvXj/7kZG5uamoqNL8wsbAQbtYP37753O33f/nO28 +98IvrezvLYwGH1ay127XjEc/U5LjZoFPL5aM+387mRrteaTUrG+txf8Bld1p1BrXdYfb5XVabUadXSaQCiiLEEoHdYQYnhsNpCo66 pqJjobA7OOr0eK0utxWiJqVSMZggVSqF3W612U1yhQQnEBYyAt sI6YWQCDKIpSYIArKrWSjCRFg4gRMEAbiBnYcCPtdo0KS211vN artRhqq5WctXiulsem9nKxlfnI9GQgGP0242mXRavVat1ahUKo XVaga33Pj4GD3T7HY7Z2aiBwd7x5mjw4M9yPwEWZn2zIEfI587 rlXLrXq106gCkQelbrsBAnG7VauU8xvrqz6vUywSkiRJR/NyOJ TdbnW7nU6nPRwO+fyu0HhweXmhWSmctRtn3SYYmeF+up1Gv92ClIxGuVw4zqQ2txYXYuNjIbfTZbNYzUaTwaDX6/XgYh YK+VAp04IJpMfx+VyNRqXXawHi0PwcDmV+gNZ8wZ7x4JL5YdB8YcbkclfwAp1pLtMzhPdAM8mm/nuieZi/Pw LNkIQAk9B0JtHDT/rdE80PWSwPcxmOXC4Fqzx0fgQCHtzzYGxJ KVfIpRKxQCoRKBUSmVTI51FgQxaLuAaD0m7RepymUMA2EXLNTw XWFsK7yfnszmo9u9PM7/cqudTqkkGtoDCUxFgCLjEbDfu8TugE YgSs5sLkconLabVb9D63tZI7ePKRkyd+0j9rl/OHqY2V+clRT8Btn5uKRKfCTpfVareYrSaP1zk26luMzW6sr6a215OJla3 NtXzuqFjI1KqFbqfeblVbrXK1dHS0v769sZyIz8fmppZj0xuJp cO9zXLh4LRf/flzj7z+6nPvvv3Cp++/8rvfvPWXbz788+8++NfvPv33P3/+b3/67P/+13/+v/7yxV+++fiT9199/ulrP3vy+ttvvvzR7bfeffuVp5663mwVrj/Svf5I9/r1zpOPX/31a7/85qt Pbt967fHHrsZiM9MzkVhsenFxajE2XqvsPnqj/uwzJ4/8pL4Wj wa8VoNOaTIp3V6Tz+sw6bU2k3k8GFxbXmxWiq16aTUeGxvzOV1WnV5lsxs9XofTZXW6 rEqVlKIIoZBrs5vMFr1SJXW6zMFRV2QiMB72jYU8Xp/NH3C63F aH06LRqCCwVK1WulwOp8uq1shxgjXCGEFQBrzjFgh4crmUzaYw DBsZGRkYNlAEUvJYA1WaAT1sgsDYFGE26XLZo0a93KwV65Vss5 avlY/zx3uHe1sbieXFuenxoM9pNZl0WoNGrddpYDKIy2UHg/7F xYW5uZnJyQhs9Jifn93b2ymXCpn0YS6bgUWrNKMhlDmfO66Ui/ VapVGvNuuVdr0CXIad1p1GFbZAZY8PZ2eiFrNeKOCxKYokSQ6H o1KpLBaL0aifnIyEw6HJycjoaMDjdfh8rkh4tJLPnLTrV/ttcM gNo7nfbrVq1XI2m97fS64lZqdnAj6/3WozG01GvUGn1Wo0Glio Sq88Fgh4MOOn0w0Si2DdFNAZimVAMzD6DqZ/LJovmzQeBs3Dn1 5Ya3IZzcMl8z0cGhcuwwlzw8a4BwyY3BPK7Ludcw+jZlzSNCh46NMRRRCgDsPQ9P5mgiAgtmYIzUy6SOFyubDL74fWy z9Uxxiul+FAwjds6lUoZHT5DD9Oj66olSqlQq5QyKQykVQmFIq4bDbO5ZAc ApWJuR6nYTxoj0bcyzOj60uTh1tLpfRms7h3Uktfb+ce7Zcfv9LKH2yZ9Wo2SRIYxuOS4CMGtZqiUA6bkIj5NqsRlhB7 PY7k6mI2s7seX1ycjcZjc2tLCxNjgYDTHvJ7ZifDc9GJ2Hw0mV ja2Uqm93cyB7vF7FG9ki8XMsXcUb2S7bbKnWap3SjWyplcZvfg YHNra3V9fWltbWFlZXYjETvYTTaqxz+51n72qWtvvPKzD9979YtP3/76N7d+/9v3/vzNR3/9w0d/++OH/7nT/9r5/9y3effvv7D778/NYzT1xNrM4f7G489ui1Z595/O ysnUwuhkLe+fnJ2ML0wlz0YGfzqceu/ebDt3/90rP5dGpqMhSdGo8vzy/MTkT G3FNhX3JlplY+rFcysdiEy2UwW1RWq9LjNvjcFq/DFh0fnxwd3V1PNkr5ZqWQ3t 9aW5mfjoYdTrPHa/cF3S6P3eGyGUx6MCnrdBqjUa9Sy8wW3VjI Nx4OhMb9wVG312dzuU1Ol9Fq06s1ch6PTRC4TCa1Ws0ut1Wpku I4Au0pJnME1AsQmuktPMNX7uRZD9KjMA6bNBn1R4f79VoZvBnV Sr6QT6ePdre3kstLC5FwyON2mox6s9Gk1+rkUplapRCLBDqtOhqdXF5enJubmZubCQR8kxPh1PZmIXdczufy 2Uz2OH2cOQKhuZDPZo/T4KgrFfONerXVrLea9Wat0qqWus1au1 7ptZr9dqvXataq5Z3tLb/Po1IoxUIhl83hcDgCgUChUHi9nrW1 eHRqYnIiPBr0h8YCe7tbczOToaD3aC8F2dMwhN3v1E97zX67Dt BvVkvVYi6XPtjdWl9aXBgbC7rdTlhxDSIG6PhgLuLxOEqlXKNR wf8p0BWEbM9hNWOgaRh0JqMezPWXj8VstJiN94w3ekDtfD/zHH 3l8lj2A6wXtLg8TOfhOe8Hofnil4bQ/PD18jCaH57LF9AMCB5G M8jHYOcHNIPcfE804zgOD6P7ofkhfXIPNsldoPNwsQwfAc1AZ5 CeIf9o8IMisVQsUSnlGq1CpZbxBWyKwkRCPo+Ny8W8MZ9tYTq4vjJ1sLGQ31+rF1L9evpaN/Ts/LT12vPPdJ84ekr/UbOZTNQJEZRBJdD2G2m2M KMSinVahRGg8ZqMXhc9nAoMD87FRr1GvUqq1kXGvVMjgfXlhd2 t9YPU9uba6vJlaVc+qB4fHR8tFuv5pu1fLdRaVWL1UL2pNN4/Ma161d6nWa50yyfdGv tRrFWyWbSqc31pZXl+fm5qcXYzGp8IZlcPNhNlgsH186aP3v2kVdeevb9d17+4tO3f/lB3/48oM/vOHf/7mkz99ffvP33zw1z9+9O3X7/3hq/d+9+V7H77/xvUrnVgsujAXXYsvpraT2eP9w8OttbXY1FQoOhVeXJhZ W14469Y/ef/NV194KnOwOTUZmogEo1NjU5HgZMg35nNMjft3t1 YPdtej0dFA0B4ad01MeBcXIyuL0zOT44nlpVg0mkqs1Yq5eilX zqfLhfTOdjI07g9HgsExr81hNpoNOoMWBGIo0CRSkUQq0OoUVp vB4TB7PDaX22yza2w2rc2mMxjUQiGHInGVSuFy2ZxOi1QqxHH0 PLVuBEEG67iGA6PvjrQGTLMQhAkxfgSOymWS9eRavQY7qvOFfP o4s7+/t7W2ujQdnfB6XDCIYTIYtWqNRqWWSkRqlcLltMdi87Oz0/H48 uRkZGwsuLK8mMukK4V8KZctZI+PM0fA4mIhRxucs8fpRr3a7bTarUajXm1UB/Ge/Xaz3241a9VC9 nhpccFus4qFIj6Pz+PyeFyuXC4PBALj46FQaGxmempudnp+bmZledHnccaXY+n9nd2t9UohS4djtBvlTrPS79R7rVq/3eg0qrAE4GBnK7G2PB2d DAR8TqcdchAFAh70FcEVJxIJoFKGA4YN2DgFn94PzfekM43m7x 05+TvRfL8JwOG+32U1Y/in7oHme3L5x6GZfa9Vgd9L5GFJ455o5nLZdNXM5bIpik IQhI7SB0ZDywX2BNJBzD+0Xn4YIl+ulGkcDx9AMxjmIdUb5scUCplaqRKLRBKxQKmSaLRyqJplUrGQS 8lE3ImQZ3N1Nnuw1shvnzSOrvfzj12tPHWj/vPH2/0zMnLz569 9sKNx67WI2MukZArlQphT93mxtpEZAz2eLqcVpvF4LKZvS6r3a L3uizRieDCbGQ5Fi3mjqC0KeePy/njerlw7bT32CNXblw/vX6l c+2k02/V+q3a4zeuvfTCz178xbOPP3rtykm736lWiulMZmdrc3VhfmpmOjI 7M7EYm0kmlvf3tmrl436n+sRjZ7968Zmbb7xw+9arn31086sv3v/nT990Ue+sAAAgAElEQVT7+vP3v/36o2++eO+b37771edvff2bd77+zTtf/b9D99745FrJ8tL8zPRSGx2am938+y09cgjJ91uNZGIzUxH9ve2tjfihePd/03be36luW5t3yoo0nvv XXqRKihSRBAUsVCli9h7i6aYGGPsJdaYXlZWktX3Xvd97+d+xnj/tffDmbBcpqzs8lzjHI4LBvFL4OfkmMc85uHu6va95USkw2 LWWSzaYMAT6+0IB702k1YjFzkbzX6vw2RS6/Xy5mZzKORpb3cFfE63wxYKtLU4 HH6PO5uM9Wf7sqlYNhWL9Ha2trqcLru5oV4qE3F4bBaHCb4pg3 gzHA6NwSJweCSJjGXQyXwek8+ns1hEBgPHZBLpNBIaVQurgdJpZLlMLJXwCXh0TQ20nNMPdg+WK2UwgQKqnz8XzpDqj6l+CDiMSiF5W9zF/lyxP1vIpwCaO0NtzQ6bTqsSCnhg5JLH4dIoVD qVRqdR5DKp1WKyWs0tLe5AwG8w6I3G+o72QCbVl0kmUvFYpi8JHM0gKAP8TMSjxf78+NjI5MTY+NjI2Ojw2PDgSKl/IJ8ZGyqNlAa6w50mYz2dRsGgUHBYbVnBEIl EFovFZrPa7Q1NjTatRqVUyDpD7a0ep6e5EWTLjZT6x4aKQwO5b CrWEw7GI+Ghgdzo0IeVhvl0MhHp7mhrdTbbDQa9WCxkMGgoFKK8ARL08IlE PIvFKGeBltFcfrIsMX8QNC5x+VM6f+Ty59H8LRka/yaar9TLOq3yS2j+sBvwW7j8T13/KoivaspoNOoKmsuBGKBL+3GaA/npGiqwJLC87gSHw/1lyPK/L198lstlKJfRDLJXgB5NJhO ZdAaXxWKz6FQKnkLG4XEoLApBJ5OIGCQJg7AZVIlu/1Chd3Eif WuhuHp9+N6tsa27U7v3pndWJw7XZ462l9ZuTXR1uNRKsUIuttvMTY3WSG/ YYbPIJQIem8Zj0xgUglomSsW6BgupXF9kIJ/IpXp6w75sX2R8p H9iotRfSBf7M7Mz4/fXVu6vrdy+vnjz2tytpdmF6dHZqeHlxel7qzfvr63cWJqbHBvMpmJBv8fjbm pqtBoNWkO9xtZgcjkbw6G2fCYxWMzk0tF8JjY2XLi5PLu7tXp2 vP3y6cmP3z198+zs7Yuzn79/PvPL39+++j96/M3z4/fvDx79vh45cai3+dpsBicjdZCNnm4d/RowcbGyuhUKvLae9L9MYjofY2142l8ZtL4 92d3garzuOxD5YyE6PFdLInFGgxauWN1vqAz9lkM5kMGp/PmUi EXS6z1apvbDC1eT2upqYWZ3OsJxzr7Yx0d/T2hAJt3iZHg8ms0 +gUQjGPxabRGWQqlQxmnXl8FpGEBfPo4P+FSEATCAgcrpZIRNJoOJDxhMWgGHRynVQoFnFxOFRNDRTEPZej+q+UyeDtDYfDP+6T/bgdHGzLhcOIBFxTo62/kCnk04V8KptJRHrDLZ5mvU4lqxMD uPC4HAaNjsNgMSi0Ql6n12ncrmaTydDeHvB6PQaD3maz9nSHM6 m+VDyWTsSzfcm+ZLy3p6s8YBKPRfoLucFScWhwYKBYGCwVR4YHR0eGBksFYKXoaA 8I+FwMGllO4yIQcGq1srW1xWIxqVUKrUZlb7AkIr3u5iaZWOR1OYa K+YmRwenxEaBWjwwWUoled7PNZqmPR8LlPbPZvngi0t3VEfC6HBZ zvVDIJxBwtbU1wNbywbZExFMoJFAas9lMFovBZjPLmZ/ALVdWm f9A85+5fJnOl7j8n0dzGcpfGg781Jih0yo/RfPll30Gzf9sjfwvoPkbo AwuVHn50Kfhy2Vqo9FoMHjyWTSX5eZvVDD+2Ur5S0SmUslUCgl8L2YwaAw6lU6nMujUclYhi0mn06lkEoFCIL DoVCaDQqcRuRw6hYzHYZBcJoNDp1Dx6Aa9ajAbvTE3uH5zbGt1 anttdnd9/sH2teOdaw82Zs93l453lrbuzgz2R/3exqZGk9mkk0 lFBr1GKRPz2XSjTulvae6LhUdLuesLk8tzE9cXJnbWb2zdXZoa zvbFQqm+7omJgYWF8YWFiTt3ru/t3t+5f3fz7srBxtrext2V5blr8xMAzVv3V5cWpvOZZFurW6uWqZQyv U6l16lNBq29weT1NEe6Q6lEbyjY2mQzNtmM7W3uRDScTvaODRe 2N1ZePj798bunP7x+/O7l+dsXp29fnr55fvzqyeHTi4PHDw/v3r7u97mN9epmu2VueuT1i4s Xz042NlZisZCjydKX7B3oT0V7AkuLIys3piK9ba2tTe1BTzLe1 RHweJwNveG2Vndji9PWEfC4HA1Wk87vc8VjHc3NBq1GqpJLdGq VVqkyaDVNDRa71eBotJhNOp1WqVLWcXlMBotCouBxeBQOj8LjM Tw+p65OIhByKBRCeQ0jkYBh0MkCPksoZPL5dIGAIRRwhAIum8VgMq g8LpPLoWMwcAQCVlMDraj4UDJDoVXlNbXgBg6HI5FIOBz+p7ntj2iGVFUg4DCL2dhfyPUXMrlsXzIRaQ/6LOZ6WZ1YJOTxuG w+j8OgU4l4PAGH57DYFrNRr9M4m5uam5s8HhdQM9xuZzwWSScTAM 2peCyZiIIN2aGOQDwW6S9kSwP9g6ViaaAwWCqOjQ6PjgwNDw30 FzKR3rDJqGOzGFgsGomoxeOxoMJgMGgymdTjcXlb3A1Wk63BrF Urw+3B/my6O9TeGfSXCtnx4RIY8xseKMR6O81GrcWki/aERgb7B4v5 /lw6n+lLRHtCQX9Tg6VOLCCT8Gg0EiS9YLFoCoXEYNCA7lfWMQCXy2gu Q/mKlMHjcfh8juDq4QoFXKGAJxKCwxeL+CIh7z8raFxB82fnTS6XzIDLep1Kq1F8Fs1XBY1/lr/Gpq/Dcpg WdSf0HwlEf9Dui4SjsFgQCfwcjpoGc1lufnfGfP7y0r5Cp0/1M hUMlh6z2YxQAgvk0FjMeksJh3YUT+sg2LQ2XQaCYcm4VAyCV8i4NJIBB6LKeFzKHi0QSmdKGW27y4eb iwdbV8/3Fp+sHPz7HDl7ODG6e7yw73rW6uTyzOF7g6nWsET8RlCLlMlk7iaGj rbfbGezlI+NT5UGB/KXZ8b37p7fX/j9tbd5Z215ePd1b2NG1Pj+XSqa2Q0d+v2/PKN6du3r+3u3tvfXtvdWD3aWd+6t3JjaWZ5cWpxbvzG0szd29dnp8eSiUhTo5XLYbBZDLFIIJdJb WaDq8kWCvh6wx1tXrfdarCadHarwdfS3BMOBv2ecEfr1Hjp0en +u1eP3zw7ffP85PnF3tPznddPH7x5fvz4fPfh6e7qylJbq9Nq1L karTPjQw9P9k+PtjY3bo2O5uPx8MREaXl5+tr82PbmjXt3F3LZnkgk4HFarCa1Si6US3keZ0Nzo8lm0TXZDEa 9wqCTu5sbgm0Or9dqMCjEIq5SIWtqaHDYrM12a4vH0d3V3uJxO JoaHE0NBqNWJhfz+CwWm8bm0NkcukQqUKrqlAqpSMgFE0Ag1YTHZUjEPJGIxeVSORx qnVSokEsFfC6dRqJRCVQKHo2uJRBxSCQc7EYBNqHytCqgc3mV+CXd+Y8ZimpoFZlEcDY35XOZXLYvEe/tDAWczXatRgFm5JgMGoNOBYH 9DBrN3mCz26wWsxGMmTidDqBm+P2tqb5EIhpJRHqzfclUIpaI90Z6w52hQDzWM1gqjI8NDQ8VwQF lcjoVD7R5TWY9h8sgEDFgYotKJet0GpPJIJWKRSIB2DrYaLPYz IY2rzvoa4l0hYCXY3Sw+KFYLvUPFrLdoaDZqDXUqztDbYOlQrE/m8v2ZdKJrnB7o90il0m YDBoIqCtvxWaxGCDYk0wmgi4fkCzK4yfgvnzKRAb3fD5XwOeA/ MXLRyjggDK5XCz/x7Xmz6L5Sj/w05K5Xq/+bOH8x27Af43Ll68rvP5nq+Yv71dFAUtGufUHJujAdB8onJFIOBaLhcPhIN7oUsIRpNwKh8Ph ZTT/a+6LK2j+Fu0C5P8yGbQymi9DmcthAcVQKhEppBKFVEzCoREwiETI0asVXC ZdyOVoFXImmVDHZ0bavWs3po+3b53vrx7t3DravXN2sLq9Nrc4kR7OhrJRb6LL43MZLQaF3VrfE fBm+qIjg4WZ8aHJkYG5yeHb1+dvLE7ev714uHXndP/e3v2bh5srj483Hh7d21y/NjXVn8qEh0Yy cwvDd1YXDw7WH+xvHO6u72/evX1zfnFubGy4APxbI0P9hXwq3Bms12uoFCKVQqLT qHweB3xKI12hcHtbo9XUZDOb6tUGnbLV40glesMd/va2lpHB3N H++pPzveePDl482n96vvX0fPvVk4PXzw6fXuw/vTg42l8fLKZ8Hkc 46Lt5bebkYOtgd21rY+Xu3aXbt6+tri7fuDG7cmP2zsrMwtxgqRgPh7wqOV8sYLAZBD6HopLzNUqhU SezW7R2i8bVZEonu6cmCjPTxd6uNotJ1+ywJ2LRbKYvn+0bLOXHRgb6Er2R7lBHu9/lbgLzJlweE2Qb1dUJwcdGVieSiPng s83jssQinlTC5/FoXC5VIuaplHVKRR2Xw6KQCTgsAoOupVDwbD YDh8NUfLyqqj5s7C7nI5Zjj8AQCgQCAVpzdTWkFlaNxaCsFlM8 FkmnkrFod2co6HE7zSaDSimTiIV8HgegGawo06jVHpdbq1HZbF az2ehwNDY0WNRqpdlsDAT8qb5E30c1I59JJROR3p7OWLR7aLB/ ZnocJPeDCb1ifxYYluk0MpVKRqERRCKOQiUwmVShkKvXqz0tzd YGk1whVavlTmejw2YxaJSuJlsh0zdUzM9MjI4NDUyMDAKzXSHT 1xn0N1pNVosBrAEs9mdLA/nenk6zSa+QS0BUCMj1rv2YSQTIS6WSy/lE5er4s+dy7fyHVY7PEQo4QgHnMpcvoxkYM0Sf7KD6bLzRt4TPldF82dT8 lcL5cskMbi5b6C6nI/0/RDPA7peIXBYsrqxV/TOa0aBSBn4MkE EB+gNYLPrSrmUk8CddHgsEy1thMBiw0OHx+G/s9X07lz9TJv8ZzYxP0MxmMQCUQWwmUAltZpNBq2bTKTg0nEb GySVCDoMm5HJaHA46ESflMh0mbSndu3Fr7sHmys7a0rXpwcFcb zzcEvJaeoONo4Xe24tjNxdGR0rpbCqaS8enxoeWF6eW5yenRgc WZkYOd9c215Y3V6/t3b95drB+drB+snv39GD14nj97Hh9Z/PmxGQ+nmwvFuOLi2Pb23eOD7dOHmzvbt29e3txeXEilehua232OBtCHf 6Odl+zw6bVKBl0KoVMpJLJAj7PbjFGuztzqUQy2hP0tfhbXPUahUYp9 Tjt3Z0Bj9Pe6nEMDWT2t1cfnmy9eHL46sn+0/Oti+P1p+dbT842nz3af/Xs6NHZzub6zaX58RuLMw927+9u3d1cv3l7ZX5+fnRwMJtMdofD/nBHS6i9OdLT2tPV0txYLxUx68QsEZ8mFTH1Go mzydgZdPd0eqPdbQP52K3lqfW7cwd7Kwtzwz3htkS8t5DPxmM9 8VhPPtdXLKSjPaHOdn8o4HO7mtQaOZj9o1AJVBpRLOZpNQqVsk 5WJ6qTCvk8FofNYDHpfB6bw6bT6XgOmyKrE6qUdXKZhEImopC1 KGQNgYAUibhCER+DQX3c1f0Hmi8D+rJhAwL5UDJDoVU4LNrRZM9mUrlsui8Z72j3B9q8LqfDaNDLZVI elw0s8CBqg8NmNlitTkez0aD3eFyNjbaGBgtIarbbG4LBtr5kv C8RK+ayxVw205dI9cWymWQhnwZZRQPFXH8hk4j3+n0evU5FpRBwWCSDTqmrk6BQCDabodUpNVqFVqdUqWX2Rou90eJ ottUbNGq1rL2t1dXYYDXq+7MpMJYCMvLHhgYG8hmfx9nUYPa6HL5WdyLeOzI8EIt2azUKkZA LSkUuh4XDostr4MlkItCOQYecyaR/WiB/Cc1lLn+gM58DcHwFzVcOgPK3c/kv0Xxl3uSzUUdfQnOZzleszf8Kmv+yKEb+ed66/MyXq+MvXR9C48pZMJdTmMuGDUDucnBzuXAGy1tB4YzFfn4pyV8qy1+SL74C5cslM4tJLy+x5rCZZSjLZVK1SmEy1jc12nwet8thZzGpTAbZYtYbDVoui8GiU ZsbGgxqRb1CmomFJ0vpdE+gN+jubHX0dLTk+rqmhjJ3lya278wfbd58eHDvePfuvTvXbl6bubE4dW12/PrC1J0 b86u35h/s3Xt4srO1fn1jbWl3c+XR2c758ebp4frpwdrZ4b2Tw3vnJ5sHu3emZ4r5bHeplFhenrh3 7/rm5srezt31u9cX58aDfpdW8yFDTiEXKxVSlVLG47JpVDKNRh HwuTazIZ2Mjg0X85lEwOf2OO06tUwpE+nUMqtZ72y2FfKp/d17D0+2nzzce3qx9+Rs6/HpxvOLnWcPwdl9dLp1cnhvb+fO+t3ry4vTM5PDQwOZTKqnrc3p8zWHOvxtPndne2tne0vQ3xhotbV 6LHar1mxQmI3yep1YreQ5GnXd4Za+WHusx9cddBVS4emRzOhgfKQUS0QCHmeDy9HgsFm0SplaIWmymR rMWo1cJOYx2QwKn8cikwkYLAKOqK6FQ2thEBSyBouBY9BwHBaJ xSDBxm54NRQNhyFgEDQCymaQFHVCuUTIoBARNdU1VRUoOFTEZ5 qMWpFIAIfDgEPj48+raL5CZ4BmPA5Tr9em+hLF/nwum+7pDgeDbW1tvqYmu1arFokENBoFvIdBBptCIQOzf3qdxtvidjkd 9XotWA+o02ksFlO4s6MvEcv2JZPRSDzSm0zE0qlkLptOp5LxWKSnO2y3W SViIYtJB3tVpBKRTqu2WExMJt1ub3C6Glu8Tq1OqdepWjzNZpP eUK9xu5oarMagvyWbiqUSvUMDufGRD1bl4YFCOhF1NdncrqbOU MDjdnSGAm3+Fou5XqmQGg1ai7m+Tiqi0yh4HAas8kGjEHgcBhiWaTQKGLz+Fi5/Opz9Ec1/9P3K95d9GqAN+NmNU/8Omr9C5PK5IjSX6fylWe0PaP53Sua/1CsuV8pfYjAWi/0 Kmmtra0AqK8jGLWe5gTBAUHCXNY3yFtfq6upyQY1Cob7O5W/s9 V0RMb7EZdD6A1zmcdngCPhciVioVMh0WrXRoLc1WNyu5mDAH2p v6wj6REKOSMTp6gokkxG3q0mnUbW1tLib7Fa9us1tj3a2hlrsP W2uTKxzdmxgc+36w6ONVxf7754dvX9x/ObJ4bPTnaOdtY3V62u3FlaWptdW5g92 Vg92Vnc3V3Y2b969PbezefPkwfrjR/sPT7cO91Y37y3fvjG1tj J3vH/37MH65vrSwsxANhUuFmMLC6MrK3N3VhdvXJ+dHCv5WhwGvcpk1MplYi6HwWJSWUw6qN3AIECDUV/IJJfmpyfHB uORcCLaFfR7LEatRlXXaDP1JSM3ri/s798/O9o6P9m+ON0+f7D+YOf20e6d0/210/217bWlG4ujc1MDY8OZbKo3HgnHo12RnvZksj uR6CoUkvFYdzjUFuluTyXCmb7OnpDb3Www1cutZqWjUe/1WNp8 tkyqM5Xs6Ag0xnt9+b6Okf7IQCYcDTvzqfZ2n73JqjXrVRplnVwqkEl4GqVYwKXymWQ eg0wn40hEPAaDRCBhtbXQWhikproKjYJhMXAsBoFG1tZAqyAVF TWQquqqypqqyurKCgIWLhWx1QqJiMeuhUKqqyrh1VUsOsnRaLL bTAwGFQKpAiaNj4Xz1QsUEH9EakCrYDVQFpMeDPhz2fTHkjkQa PN7PG6j0SCRiFksJh6PQ6GQYLyQw2EZjfWNjTatVm006P0+b4vHpVDIhEK+Xq+1Ws0Wi6mnO5zPpPti0d5wZyLSm82kQMCbs7lJq/lgwuPzODqt2 tZgsdusep1Gq1WD39nZ2W61Gjs7A263w1CvCXcGuzoDeq2iuck a7e0sZJOTY4PTE8MzkyNT40MTY4MDhWw82u31NAcDrW3+FpNJp1LJ1CoZyPIGNh5ZnZjHZYEBGSSiFl5bQ8BjOWwmyMgHoQ Wf1ZS/Hc38z6H5MpTFIoFYJBCL+JcL539Kzfhn0fyp1nwFzZ/658Av+Ws0X1YtvoXI5RugV1xRML7E5S+gGX25ar68JaQcFYRA1GKxWBwOh0Qiy5oGeOuXPaRgIguMR38a3 fmXJuVv0S7Kh8GgMZl0YL1kMelcDgu8P8QigaxOAiplu83qcjr 8Pm+4syMa6Un1xaKRLrNJZ7HqE8me4ZFiMhltarSZ6/VquVRVJ2oy6 0rZ2ObKwunO2un+/aPd++dHWxdHGy/Od354efzLm/MfX51+9+TBwwebh1t3jnZWDzZX9jdXzo42Hp5sHezcmZkq5jLd01PF7e2V J08Oz0637q8vj49muzs9wwPJnfXrZ4f3Lk429zZuTI/n06nOTK 5narY0f21icnKo1J/xe53GenWD1WCo16hVMomYz2RQ6TQKlUpm sRhsFt1mqR/Ipa7NTi7OTc5OjS7MTgDXVLgz0NsTmhgfWr93e2 /3/vHh5sba9e37t/bur9xYGJsazhbTPdl4KN7lC7U1t7ob/C32 cLA1nYwOlfJDg/liMVUoJHPZREe7v8FqcDmska5AMhLs6XD7PF adWlyvE/tbbYVc78Lc4O1bk6H2JptFNjOZebB9fWmm4GyQtTo1 G3enb10bGRtM90U7Q8HWULAl4GsOt3uiXW2RkL/D62q2mbUapV gsZLEYZBKOgEcT8Cg2iyoUsKUSAYtBhVdXQyoqaqoqqysroRUV tdWVLDpJKRPKJHw6GV9dWVEDqcSha60mbTjkU6kkKBS8PHJyWd C4PA9VRnNZ0EAi4UqFrCscisci8diH5GKn02m1WpVKJY/HI5PJ aDQai8WQSAQmkw5WZTudDqOxvsXjivR2d4baQbSQ3d7gdDqsVn OgzdcdDiWjEVA4hzs7bA0WoYBHIROJBByJiJdKRAp5Xb1eazYZ GqxmpUJWr9d6PK6GBktPT7jBamzxNKdTcavF0Op1jg71R3tC4Q 7/0EBuZnJkdKh/YrQE6DxYyrcHW80mfb1eXa9XS6QCJosqEvMM 9RqXs7Gj3d8e9LV4mrUaFYfNpJCJSEQt8AiCxjiYugb18jdy+Yo9o6w1l9EsEvKvQPnPBmfeFU3j27ecfLvWfFnEuNwDLB/g0AB rXtWXdr+Cf/4nNJcR/M/KF58Wy5ftb5+VMj5L508uzKd7Scp5V5f2zaDxeDwajS73Vcq1CTDPwWAwCAQCd kGVozv/X0C5zOUPf/w5LKGAVycVK+R1Wo3KbDI02hsAlEMdQRBfkM2k8oV0vpDuDAc6Qr58IZnL97lc TWKRQCTk+zzOYKtrbDD/YPvuk+Ott09P3r08f/v60bvvHr168uDJ8cZ3j3d/f789/dPfnnz6PnF3 unB2uPTrYvjjYvjjUdnO4/Odo721wb6Y85mQ2+vf3V14enzo/3DtcnpgUDQFfQ337w2/vBw49HR5qOjjbODe3ubN 2em+nsi/kSma2y6NDo6kEslvC1O8D7T61TgW61CKZUrJMDPJOCzzQZ NOt49WspNjg0AL8fC7MT8zPjoyECqL1rsz6zcWjrY31q5sVjIx POp6FC+L97VFvI5Ax57wGPvaHW0eZpcjWaPw9oZbA2HAs2OBkeTVaeTWc y6ZkeDSMilU4l1Ip7XYfU7La0Oo6uxns8hc1g4f6ttfDSzsjI9 OppSK1kaFWvl+vDp/s2poahcgCdjKq7PFVZvjM9MFIq5WCQc6An5Yz3BWE+gkOnJJboy0XBHi0upkIKEXx6PRaeR6DSiSMhRKaVGg1Yk4CJhN dWVFdWVFdCKShikioRHySQ8jVIi5DHhNVUwSEUttIrPYXS2e93 NVhIRXVMNKc+bfGT0n9AMetSXV/PAYNV4PLZerwVjICA62eN2WiwWnU5XV1fHZ rNBM4ZCodDpdIGAZzYbm5rsDkejRqMCbydvixv8gZFIREqlXCI R6bRqvVbTbLcFWr0WYz2LScfjMGA7FJAU6DSKUMAz1Ou8Le5QR 9Bus7Z6Pb7WFqvFlM2k2vwtzQ7bQDEX7e7sDPqGBnJT40OzU6P TY0NT46WZyaHJieGx0VJ/Id1oN1PIOAaTQqOTyBS8TC52exzxR O9AKZ8vpPtSMZ/fo9UpxWIhh8PC47EgEIPBoDGZDAqFAjauAi4 Dh9w/xeU/twE/g+ZPj1j0+UXan0XzFS5/o9Z8JZf5CpQvo7lcU5edzn84NK6A+D+O5i/09/50j8GgsVjMlQOcyGCKD2zYA8HHYLK+XEGjUCg8HofBYIDcXFUFvkuWlwTCQaYzyDsvx3WCn1/XLr6KZj KNRqHTwflgWGYyaUwWjc1mcLlMHo8jEvLldRKtWmU06OwNlha3 M9DWGg61R3u7U8l4fz47PDgwVCoMD/aPjZUSiR6rRafWSJsazV 6Poz3YWipkl+dnbl9fvHNj8fxw6/snJz+/fvTr22e/vH36y9sn71+evXn64O3TB+9fHP383fmv3z/68fXZm+fHb1+eAmsaQPPJ4fr8zEhvd+vwUHpn5/bjR/v7+3cnxvv9Pkc+Ez3YvnN+sH5xeP/J0eb5wb2zg3s7mzfGx3KxRHuir2uwlM/2xf0+j0Yt12oVJpPOaq23NRianTZvq8tg0NbrNPYGc284ODZYmJ0YHh 3K59KxwWJ6anxocmwwn0t2hYPd3YF4IpxIdHndTSa9MuBt7k/1 DOXj08PZ+bHCjdmhG7MjsyOFUiYaCXnbfc4Wd6NGXSeRcPA4FJmEJRKwWAw aCa/FIOAsGlEioKvquHIpG4WAYlBwd7N1aCgxPVMIBB18PiXQ1 vjk0fbZ8b18qkPARov56Ad717c3rvdn47l0wt1kV8rEfq+jJ+zL9HUno52RzqBBq0LAa7BYNI/HEYuFHDaDQSeJRVydVqkegCEA ACAASURBVGEx6wV8NqwGCq2sgFZUVldWImBQJo0krxPWiXlkIg ZaVQmDVGJQtVazrrc7KK/jwWBg6ReksrIS+JrB+TOZqyorq8rlMwQCgcNrGQy6t8UdCrXbGiwCPlen07icDoPBoFQ qhUIhhUKpqalBo9FMJpPNZisUcpfL2dzsMBoNQiHfbDTU63Uqh VwsFuq0GqvVrNNpJBKRSikXCHh0GoVOIaOQcDSqFodBkggYFpO mlEttVlMw4E/EQVhHf6Q3bLUY24N+t8thrNcNDxYTsZ5opGtibGh2cmxiZHB6YnhybHBipDRSKhSyyW i0s7XVpdXIWUwKm0XV61VmS72j2e5otgeCvky2L5vrC3UGHA6b 0ajTaBRiMZ9Op2IxKASiFofDMBk0Op1KIhEpFDIY7Su39f41NP 8RNVdG80c6l5/5oGaIP8jKX+8B/puChlolU6vkahXwMis06s+guV6v1mlB4azQaZX1ek29XgPUZ51WWfEVEH+Jzl+Skr9iiftE00B/fb/15bi48lw1QDPYrQfmA4GjDomEgxcAal9uj oM0LzgcBoFUwuEwkFwBlip96XyTMY5GodNIDDqZQSczGRQWk8p m0YArlsOl8/gssPdTq1aa6/UOW4PX1dzu9/aGOxKR7kwyVsj0l QrZ4YHCSKmQTcUS0XBXp8/f6mi0GbrC/qWFyTu3FpcXpu+uLJ0f7R/tbR1s3Ht2/uCnV0/fPz9/9+z0h5fnv37/+Ld3T398ffHDq4c/vr748dXDn99c/PL9xfuXJz+8Ov3h9fl3z46ePNx/8vDwwd76nVuLs1NDG2vXn1zsv3l1dnp0f 3lxvCPgScW779yYPdpePdtbe/xg4/HR5uOTzaO91ZUbUwOFWEf Q3RNu7w2HvS0ug0Gr1SkMRo3ZorU3GltaGtsDXq/b0Rlo64v2l gqZyZHS5Egp0xcN+Nyd7b6+RG881u3zNcvlfFkdt8GmDYVaTPUqZZ0w2t22MFm8fW10dWnk/q 2J7bszu3fnNm5NrcyPDKS7k5G2aCTQ09MWDHpkdSIUAk4iEHAY XG0NDIWAY9EIHAaOxcDQaCgSUY2sxTDpVIWSp1AJ6AwiBoOqqx N0dHpCIa9SJcLjaywW8ehofGQo6/U4m5ucbDqHgMM3WI29PcF8 NubzuiRCARIOh0KqCASsQMDjcNgMBo1KI4olPKNJbbHqeHxmTQ 2ksqKiqrISUlWBxSClEoFcJuaw6Qh4NaSqohpayeXSgkFPc7MF j4fXVFcBjaKqqqrMZWh1ZRXkg+gMQgQ+nsryEAqbzXY4Gl2uZiDfm81Gm82q0+kkEgmLxSIQCEgkkkQisdlsgUBgsVjsdrvZbBaLxUqlsrnJ4Whs kknreByuWqnS6TRcLhtspwTJbRgMikzCi/hslVzSZDN1Bn3pZG SwmBsdKY2PDY6PDY2ODEQj4Qaroasz6LBZrEb9YH8OhCwvzEzO TY1Pjg5Njg4N5DM9ne0uh81o0PAFLC6PKRBy6g2aaKw7m+uLxXt8vpa2Nl8k0tPREXQ4GuUyqUQsFIsEQgGPTqOAvh+RgGPQqXQaBWyn5VxKj7t8Lk9mX3l4WV++nJ1/+Umw4gTAunwPjkgkkIgFEjH/62rGN6JZIQe98T8NAX4slpUatVK tUmjUSq1GpdWowDPlhzqtunwM9TqzyWAx15tN+garsanR+tdo/np1/C1c/pyUgf46lD+brXz5IejpgX0/YI4ILBOpqYGCIA0Q2QyBVIJEXRDCjcGggNz87 ZPWX5AvKAw6hfHBHkdhs2gcNp3NofP4LKGIK5HyVeq6eoO6yWZ 1O5pa3a5QwB/v7cqnk+AdX8yl471d3aFAZ7uvK9SWz8SmJwYW50ZHB7PX5sfOjrYvTvd2 N2/vb9x5dn50cbR7ur/19sWj/np7W/fP/+6cnbZ8c/v3n0+48vfv/x5U+vH799fv72+dmv75/+/vOLH16f/fj67P2rszfPj58/Pnx0ur+yPJeIdo4M5rbu33rycP/Ny7OHJ1sb964PFPo6g57eztbl2eHjn dWTndXT3dWTvbvba8u3b0xPjRd6u9rsDSazyWC1mCwWo75epdM rTWad2aK32YztwdZEtKs/01fMpgqZRDYd7+3uaG6yqhQStULicTVGekLBNjePTeFzyK5mUzLeqVZIuExyvCe4 dmt26+7cztrs3vrcwcbC4cbSwfq1jZWZ0f54X6w9mQxlc5FYPGwy6VAo hFQipZApSCSSyWTU12vsdrPDYdFq6wgENAKOodHIWDwUjYXUwC oRCDgGC0djoEhUNQIJhSGqSBQYnYFhs4gUEpGIJyFq0Ug4ksWk ymUCuVxIoxIxKGQNtLq2tobLZcnldWw2i8Gg0ugkiZRfb1AbjG ouj1FdAwFvp2poFY1K1GoUdVIBkYCGQiqhkAo0Cma3GbvCQQGf BamqgEKqIJDqj92+CjANCN5+QHT+WDV/yHsBmhsWixUIBDabVa1WYjAosVjY2GgzmQwqlUogEBCJRA QCgcPh6HQ6h8MRiURSqVQikeh0OqFQKJPJ6uvrFQoFhUIpRxqA /UwIOIxKJdHpZI1a3up1RXtC6WQEeCo+nLHBsdHS6MjA2Ggpm0k0WA0dgdbuULDZbi0VspOjQ8MDhenxke nxke5QsMFUXyfi81h0tbLO73M3O23WBmN7h7/Qnxko5XP5VHuH 32w2OJ0O4OSTSsXAjMTnccgkAgaNxGHRJCL+8hpMDpvJ/0KZfJnFn2rQn84BfkbcuHSu0PlTofnbR04+FwoqViokV3a2qlUytUpRPmUoX0Zz+V6v0xgNerPJYDEbGqxGu81sazBVfInLn+L4X+PyFcPy5f7eV6D8pa19oJV3OUwZrIcAIciXl4Z9/CJZAXwdSCQc NFtAyfyvWZUv0xl4lpkMGotJ5bDpPC5TIORI64QqtUxfr7I2GJ xOu9fd3BkMpBPxgXx2IJ8pZPqS0Z42r7vN6+4M+vtzfdMTw3duLZ4ebT25ODw/2bl359q9O9cenuy8fn72+Hz/7GDj+cPDp2f7j0/2Xj85+du7l/14+vf3j39/ccX/3zq7+9f/7u+cPd9ZXV6/PbazefPzz47f3zH99c/Pbu8U9vLl49OXz26MHFyd7 4UMFiVLe4GoZL6YOduy+fHl2cbh8drO9urS7Nj7X7HIlu/+adaw82bx9t3TnYWFm7OXt9cWx2spROdjfazUqFTC6T6nRq4G9V a2RqjUyvU/p97kS0K9LV3uJqbGq02G2mRrvZaNCwWVQBlxHwuY cGcqlYl4BN5bFIXpc1Eg4o6kRUIjbU1nJreXL73rX9zeX9zaXd +4vb9+a31hbWb88NFROxaCDc3RpPdnX3BHV6FQwG/QAdZK1IxOvu6Rgb H5iZG05nI3QGiU6nr9+/c3B0tzfWRiShlKq6bC5WLPXVG9QweBUKW6GtZ+sNvLo6NhaLqIHWIGqRGBQGXgutra1AoaDwWigKiaitgUGglVgc kkwmkEgEOp1CoRJ4fJa+XmUy6zhcBhQKqaiogkAgSARMKOBoNQoOm1YLg0KqKmA1VXwesy scbLSb0SgYFFIBgVRBodUf29EfIptJJAIWiwai8+Vm4GU083g8vV7LYjHQaKRarbRazRqNSi6X8/l8AoGARqNJJBKd TmcwGHw+n8/ns1gsHo9HIBCwWCzwIEGhH7ovYF0enU7VadUtHqfb1dQVbh 8ZLo6PDIwMFoZLeXDGhoujIwPjY4PDQ/3F/kwhn2rzexKxnvHh Ul+sd6iYHx4otHndEgGXhEOzaGSNoq6rI1DI9OUyyVCHv8lh7e4JF foz/cVsabAQi/eYzHqDQef3tzocjXq9ViaTikUCHpdNIROxGBQ OiwZQBsUym8UA/hDeFySLr6P5S4D+bDX9KaD/MhT0LxdQ/Xm/iUSl/NPg30dMK1RKuUop/5TOV9Bcr9 caDXqjQa/XqYGgoVLWVXwLl8to/qcq5atmiz8/+e1QLs9VfzYEA2ytLusbcDgMvEHL4TKgcAahVnA4jEDAgUnQz8r KAM2f7fLR6dTy88AYB+ZH+DyOSMiXiIUqZZ1OqzSb9E2NVm+Lsz3o6+0KJaM96UQ01hPuDPo72lo7g/5od+fQQO7W9YW97fUH+1uPHz54/vjo1bPjl0+Pzo42DnbuPH+4/8Pri++fnz4733txcfD+1cNf3j778bsnv/w+r9/efNfv7z6x9+++8dv3/3w3cXm6nI+GYmEAul499Lc+Munp7++f/a3909/ff/0zfPjl09Pnlw8mBgtuputdqu+J+y/fWP21bPj548PL053To+2djZv51O93UHP8uzw1t2l7bXl20vTcxOl0cFspq+3I9jS1GhRq2RsDp3OoLDZTIGAJ5EK1Rq5XqcyGXX1WrlMwhfyG AwmiUzBkMhYChmHxcBJOLTdXJ/rixVTCbmQw6URQj5nLtkrFnB IRKzX0zQzWbq3uri1sbyzdX3z/rX1tYV7dxdur8wW+2M9kUCg3RXuCQQ6vCqNHI6E1cmlNAYVgYIJRJy+TGRldeHO2rWOTh+RhBVLeEfH29u7K7ZGPYGI6u4NnJxtn5xtO5ttZDKqPWTf2Jrb2 lkcHcuqlJJqCITNYhnqdXwek0rFikQsIgFdU12FQsIJRDQCWQ2 rhQDtqxYOxeKQPD5TLOGRyDgIpKqiogpSVUUh45UKiVwmIhLQU EgFpKoCjYI12s0et4NOI9VUV4KquTzsV95lDoIGIZDKioo/3Bq X4wSQSCSVSuVyuSQSkc1m1tfrVCqFRCKSSCRcLpfBYFCpVABoJ BKJRqOJRCIWiwWGfQgEUlMLg1RDqmHQWngNBoNiMulKhayp0db b05WIR4KB1lhPeLj0AcqjQ/3gjI8MjAwXh4f6wa7u0ZGBYn8mn YzGe7siXSGrUS8V8rRKWbPdmoz2DPbnBvtzwwOFXCoR8LW0ep2 JZG9xINdfzKbScX9bi7XBaG0w+vxet9tpMOjBmhUGnUok4Ah4LImIJ+CxRAKOSiExGTRgWxLwuTwum/sJc8tQ/iyaL99/Y7H8KZo/tc1d vv/SipOvoPnKTPbX0Qy4DAQN8FOv0+h1Gp1WrVErgENDIZdUfCOX/1kF40v+5a+g+VuWj3waggE0tfI8N9jsC4fDgOgM0AxWuAJkYzCocsL9lxQMOji guUen/pFMBHp9DBqTSWezmcCAIZWIlAqZVqOymA1NjQ2+Vneooy3cGewMBUJBf7i9Ldze1hn0x3u7RgeLywuzt28ubd1fPd zbfLC/dXa8/zJ6dvXj3548+jdq4dPH+6dHNx7cbH/y9snv71/9v71+fcvTn959/TvP7744fXD75+d/vb+2f/+/vZ/v7677+8eHK+PzVa7Onwd7W3dYcCQ8Xso7ODn989+/Xdk1/fP/3xu0ffvTh/fH54Y2nW1+KwW+s7272Lc6Mvn52+fn5ycba7v7t2bX4s0t0W7Wpbmhm+tThxbXpkdmxgpJRJxro8LrtOI1fIxTwek0DEIFG1WCyayaRLJE KlUiYUcBh0EomAQiOgKDgEiYASiUgiHolFw9DIGlRtNZ2M16lk gVa3TMRlUfA9Hb7B/oxIwCMQsE6nbXAot7w8tb6+vLV9a2Prxr31pZXbc/OL47FEZ1u72+21e1odrpYmmUICR8JUGgWLw0BiaqVywehE/96DtZ391bagB09A O5rNT549WLkzp9XJMbjaYilxdHx/8dqYSMgWCCjzi/nzi7VHjz cK/REWi4xGwU1Gvd1mUavqGhtNLS2NNCoRVgMRCrgNDfV1MgGL RSUS8fDampoaCAxWhUBUIxA1MBikqrKiqhJSU10tErLVaimXS0 MiaiBVFTXVVVQKodFukUiEMFg1BPJB9IBCqz5O+X2IN6LRKHQ6raamLHRUlbPFyyYiYAAlEAgikVCtVoJQeTabTSQ SMRgMEokEIAZ2I/CBBQkENTU1CBQCBoeRqSSFUm63NzgcjR630 +9rSSai6b54e6C1L9Y7Mtg/NlwcHeofGy6OjwwANI+PDQ4NFgaK2Vi0y+9zWy31SoVELhUZ9ZoWlyMe6R4bKS3MTc3NTEyMDo2NlLKpRFur x+/zpNKxVDrWGwkHgq3tHf5AsNVsqXc025zOJrm8TiDggUhVGpVE pRBpVBKdRqZSiAw6hcdl8XlsEDzE47LA+RKXy2tbr9xfofOfTM0CrkDA5Qs4fAFHIOAKhbzPnL8aBSzj+F8QNP5sZ1YAOn/kMmgGKnValU6r0mqAu1ml14FmoFKtkquUsnI vseLrUP730XzZB3fpScy3aBffknMPnHDlyUCAZrBMDFiXQOUCB lWA8Aecc5/PiqOS6TRKmchAsijf/5GAwWXz+VwQ7qPTqi1m48dAcbvb1dTqdbV6XS2eZn+Lq6ezvVTIzk9P3Lm5vLNx7+Rw9+x4/Ro72B34/7aysHuxsXZ4U/fP/3t/fOfv3/y7tX59y9OfvjuI Vhp+j+/fff7zy/9uPzH99cvHx8sHp9+vzB/b/9OK3n5/99tOzhyfbQ/2pcNAXDvo72loHi7lnj49/fPv0 3avzdy/Pf3n79PtXF08vjk8e7ObS8YDPnc/EVlcWL872Th9sbK 7fWL93fWlhfLiUHh3MTA3nZ8dKc+ODM2OlTKLHZqnncxk0KoFMxqAxMASyGodHUakk4GHg89gEPKg3 oRQSSsSn69VSi0HdYNQYdUohj4lBwFC11RgETMBl0Ch4OpXQ29 1RyKckEhGBgPe3tYyODYyND1xbnryztnRnbXH51sz0/EhpNN/e 5XO22G1NJluT2eG0KdWyWkSNyVLPE7BR2Fq1Trp0c+rs0c7B8ZrT3YBC1za7DM9fHs0tjAiELJlcsLq2sLl9w+ez18KgFqvi3v2pR0/uH53cbnbq0WioXCZqarSajNr2YGs2G2ts NNbCqokEjNVS73Ra9Tq5RMzjcVkUMpGAR2PQtTXVlVBIZS0MUl VZUQ2BEvF4tbpOLheQyehqaCWkqgKNquXzWBw2HYtFQ6FVYLMJ EDHKvntgvUehEEQioey1LzvnwEMYDAbCEcFFoVDAKhywIwLUxe XMjdraWhQKhUAgwCeOTCbz+XwmmyEUC6w2S0+kuy+dDAT8ra1ul7MxEe8tFjI9ne3pRHR4oFBWMwaL2WI+1Z/rSyZ6Pe4mo0HD5zHJJCyVgqfTSE2N1kI+PTU5OjI8MDY6ODU5OjszMTI8EI/1gO+CPd2hjpDf2+rsCLVFY93pTCLc1a5QStUauVar4vE4YFkEkYgnk3BMBoXPY5WH p/k8Fp/H4nGZl8+X6uWvoLn8eu7VUFAOX8Dm8VlgIfrVvVNiHjhlrfmzIydlFn+pDfgJoK+2AT92ApWXtGZFed5Er1OVh02+kj/312j+Swp/udf3FdvyX6D5S0QG/opPh/pA2hHgMpgVBBuAyh8PEIpUW1 sDhVaBKFgw7fppx49BJ9NpJGDAYDIof/JgMKkcNl0o4EjEAplM qlYp6vXaBqvZ0WR3NNntNrPH1dTu97b7vW1edzLaMzk6tHrr+tb63b2t+/fu3FpenNnbXr84e/Dw9HBz/c7YcHG4lF+7c/39q0f/ct3v/06vefXv3Xz6/65dX/Pbd/7+9v/7x8/vLuyfvXp+9fnz6/2JufLt1cmlhfXXj8cOvHd49ODu/nUxGf2xH0tUS6OpYW pp9cHL1/8+THN49+ePPo9fOzZxfHj8+PHp4e7m9vrK4snzzY2dtem54YuDY/tjA7Mj8/Oj8zOjqUHy5lp 8cHr81OTo6UkpEujVKKQ8FR8Gp4LQSOgCBRUBaTolJKtRqFWMS jkPBoeA2qtppBxes1db6WxlhPIBXpSEc788neycH+cNBHJeJqa6oIeDQCXl0DqyLTCKGuQDafkkjEdAatozMwNTtWHM xk+hNDE8XZpfHx2eHCcCaWiXoCbpPdqDfrTDajrbnBZDOS6ERrk4U v4SJxtWqD7N72reffn63v3jA1aDF4xORM/sWrB7lCHE9AdnW3X TzavXFzgsMhUKnodCZ0cnb7xavdGzdHGUw0kQivq+PJZSK/z10ayLW3e/F4OIGAMBk1rV6nz+doaNDLZSI+j8Ni0nFYFLwWUlNdQSZh6TRiLay6GgIV8Ll6jUwsYiEQVZCqCk hVBZmErZMKIR96fZDq6urKysqammootIpAwAFrBMiqLWdlXN77 DoUCC0dVOVMfvAY8LMsdAOKgUgYXDocDQjOHw3E4HF6vV1In1h t0PZHu/oFCNp9uC3j9Po/dZs5l+wb6sz2d7cVcuj/bl0vH08lIMtbd1upSKyQCLoNGJbBZVC6HzmZ R66SCZkdDqi82MjwwOTEyNTkKko+mJkcnxoe7uzqczfZmh83lbPS4HaFQWyLZ21/MZrLJYLvPYjXUy URcHpNGI5dbOFTqhyU7l6F8mct/PHNJl/hUtfjKBOCnLT6RiFf m72UciyV8iVQgEHJEYp60Tij5s4Lx2cK5jOavejOApnF1o/ZHQ Msvo/nyHGB5GrA8dXIlYeP/FZo/J198Hs3fWC9/Ol396bA1KDT A9DaYHix/owTdGBCT9MFLRCZ+yYlxBc2Ayxw2HfzxF4t4cplYo1EYjfWNjQ1ul8PldNhtVpOx3u mweZxNoYAvl4qPDhaX5qY31u4c7m7tbd1fv7syPzNR6s/MTo0e 7G4cHWwf7G7MTY+lk72Lc+M/vH78tx9e/u2Hl/nb2/7+/v/G37/372/8dubn75/dLB9a2N1/uLk/vvvHq4sT40NpseH0g/ 2Vn969/Tpxf7MeKkz0JJK9M5Oja7cmN/fuffy6fEPry/evrp49 ez0/Hjvwd7m6dHexr3V5cXZ69dmr81PzEwOjg/nkvHOjo4WX4u jJxwYGsiMDw8UMkm/p1km4ePRcBi0sgZSAa+FkkgYpVLscTe2eJrUSikBh0TUVOLQtYo6YWe7N5eO5FK9hUxkI BMtpaOldHysmIt1hwQcJh6D1GqVTBYNjoIhcAh/hy+ejkmkYiqN2hb0D40OpPLJSF9PNNWdzMUS+WhvX7e/02duMqkNKo1BbWow2pttFruZzWd2dAU1BpWwjmNrNm7 s3n757uGd+9cUGjGFjp+/Nnj+aNvX1oxEVccT4a3tm9FYgE7H1MlYM7O5re357Z3lVp8Vi6vGYK oFAobRoA4GWgJtLQIBE4ut5fPpbW0up9PqclmsVp1CLuZyWGQS oRZWXQuDkElYWZ1ApZQSCVg0Cq5WyeVSPoWEroZWVkMrkIhqPo 8pFvGgUDBUUgmGR2pqqqsglUgkvBZeA4FUQv+4qiGQP0ZVIZAPogdwQFdUVHyc2P5QRIOfCAQCg8HgcDjwIaJQK FwuV6FQmM1mjUajUCgCgYDb7RZLRS6PM5NL5wrZvlTC2+ryuB0mo67V6/K3uhsbzA6bpV6j1CilEiFHLGBrVXU2S73f60zE e3LZZGkgNzRYGB7qHx0ZGB8bmhgfnpocnZwYmRgfHh4q9hcy7U Gf1WJosBr9Pk+4M5iI9xYK6f5iJhrr9ra63B6Hy92k1SnpDDKd/jGdnEFjsRgCP kck5AoFXD6P/VHKYPN5H46A/1HZ+KSb960DJp8oyyIRXyTmC0VcoZArFPFEYr5YIgA3dTKRVCqUSoU SiUDyOVn5P4jmj5XvldafsqxmfKQzyNBQqlVgVvuP4ZS/FjS+Rbv457n8GTR/qcv3pYXWVw74Qw1EZ6A1l5PqQOEM7BlYLBoGq6 6trblSMl/q+1GAW7lcLHPYdC6HIeCzgaFVq1GYjDq73exyN/nbWlp97maHzdZ gsjWY2lrdiWjX6FD/yvLC5trt/a31g52N44Pd/e2NxbmpXDqe6 YuODRfvr60cH+5cnD3Y3bo7WEyPDuXPD7d+fffyH7+9/9+/C/f3/j9/e/p+/vf3l7dPdzZvDA4lirvf+3cXvXpwe7dwb6e8bzEePD9Z++eHZLz88Pz/eScW6EpHQ4tzYcCmVS/es3pr97unx968uzo62Nu6 t3F25fuPa/PXlhbHRwWJ/Jh4N+1qanE0mk1FVV8fncuhqpdTtsDXbrSqZhELAomqrUbXVsJoqWA2 EQScZDZr2YKvf71QphHgMHIOACNhkjULQ4rTk071Dxb5CNlrMx Yqp3mJfZLQ/PTU8kE/HlXViLAYZCLaFe8I4Mr4GBRMrxR29IaF ERGPQfG2tqXxfLBXp6GkPdLX5Qq3e9hZPwN3c6jDajep6tUQmY XGYNAaVzWXJldKunlBXb0e+mEplIyt3F569Or55Z0YgYVEZ+JmFgbnFIZmcT6Fh+tJdpVJSLueTSAh7o/LaUnHpWnFqOs9mE6qrKxAIiFTK9vudfr9 LrapDwKuJRLTFom1v9zQ1GSwWtVZbJxJyKGQiAg6DVFWgkLV8H lMq5UokHBwWSSSgtRq5WMDGomC11RWwGgiRgJaI+RQyHlJVAYJbQKkLhVZBoJXVNZXQ6spyNQ2F1nw8ZTpXgRguUDQ AIoMMWwQCgUajge5MpVIpFAqJRMLj8UQikU6nc7lcoVAI5gNFI pHb7VapVFKZxNfWGo1HWn1us6VeKOJyuUwmg0KjEokEDAYNJxP QfA7dbNAEfG6QSQTGrEeGi+Njg+Njg6MjA6MjA1OTI+NjQ+NjQ6BkHh4qJhMRb4vTbjO3el2xaPdAMVcayBfy6UgkHAh6W31u n9/T4nUaTToOl0FnkAGRwUSf4OOQtFDA4/M4fB7ncrTF5YCLy4 rEX56vGDAEAh6Y6iz7l8VioUQiEouF4EYkEkgkIolEBHzN/1rm 3OfkZvEVOquUdSql7M9V8x/dvyvnsu4BqmatRqFUSL+I5m+Xlb8C5S+hGYfDfmOv71MuXw7BAA8vT/eBwRMQUAcwXVtbAypoOByGx2PBW AoOh7myULVswyhXyiwmFUBZLOLJ6kQgpcVuM7tdTV6vK9jui0T DkWg43BkItLX4Wl3ZfF02AgAAIABJREFUVGxxbnJ99cb+1r2Tg61HpwePzo7Ojg8O97bmZ8aTse5krDufSVybn9reWN3fuf f44YPbNxdy6eiN+cnvn1/8/tPbn9+++Pndy5/fvfj53fMn5/szE8W+WPvwYN/p0f2f3j199fj01uJUf6r7/urC3358/t+/fvf+zePlhYlwe0t3qCXW6x8fSR3srDx/uP/4bG9j7frM5Eh/PhWLdE cjXd4Wp16nFAvYijq+Ua/Qquu4HAYBj2YzqUq5VCTk4TAoRG0NrLqqGlqJRFTzuAy7zd TdGQx3+NVKEQFbQ8BU65X8WHdrX8Qf8jeGA85MPFzKJ4eKfSOl9FAxeW1 u/M7Na5MTwxZzPYmEN5oNYxOjIpm4Fg2vRtQIpEIqnUKhUVpaP eFIZ0dPu7e9xelrtrkarA5Lg8Pq8DSZbEahmE8kE2pqq2tqq2s RMASqViDixvt6Z+bHh0ZzM/Mjd+8vZQoRKhNPZ5E2dm6lc70UKtZsVS3fmIzHQywmmc+njgxHDg+X7t+b7ehwkUgoOBxCpWI9HlsmE3U6G5gMMhoF02hksVhnLNYRDLqam 00qpYROIyERtdCqKlgNlEohyGUioZDJZBJQSAiTSZJK+Dw2rba6qra6gkElSsV8AZ9dC6uurKiAQCqrIJXQGkglpKKyqqK 6pqoGVlUF+YBsKBRaXQ0r0xkCgVZVVUEgVeWILrB6GIlEAByTSCQSiUT+eIFwGCQSicPhiEQik8kUiURyuVwqlapUKpPJRKPRwH4mOp1KIG LQGDgCWYPDITEYBJVC0KjlLqc91OFPJSOl/szU+NDU+BBoA06ODQIcT0+NTk4Mj48NTk+NzkyPjY0O5rJ9YOWV3Wb2uB19yehAMTcyPDA8VMxmku1Bn9vd5 G11dnV3tAW8Or2Ky2MymBQWm8Zi0dlsJo/HAXDkf24R1KcLoq4 MjHzpfOqNu+JWBjgGRAYslkrFYAOAXF4HAkY+kvrqoPZXHBp/JTRfbQN+QdC4iuYrTuePL1D+YZ77T6H5G7mM+3B9sUb+y1TlcghG+R4Ix6B2JhBwAMfgl4N0JIBjGKwaTBiCChr8w0/i4qgMOrlsVRY JuXVSoUYtB1B2ORuBAaO7OxSNdfeloqVSfnpqdHioPxoJT4yW1 m5fP9xZPz/afXL+4MXj0+dPzs5PDg52NxZmJ6I9oaDf09bq6gkHs6loLh1du7O8ub6SS0eH cun9+2snu1t3ri8uz0/ubqx+9/ziuxfnN5emRgczKzen37w+f/mya9vvzvauT+UT95Znvrth2f/97/e/fz+2Ysnxxtr19dXF3e3bhwf3j45XH2wffv+6tJgIRXu8LudjTqtEqzqIBGxGCRMxGc57EZ/q0uvU2ExCCqFqF TIuBxWZUVFNfT/Z+28n6M+0y3f/c2xc84555xzVEd1S2qlVo4IBMaAARsbY+MAtnHAYYzz2OO5Mzv37r1bt2r3v9sfXtRuJIE9s6t6i+qWBJZd5tNPn/c850AowkVgjlTCTybCg9l2vzPj99gpHBbxiHTC ebA199adS7ev7Wwst5rleL+Z311fvPbShUuXtg6P1m7evnz3zdsvXzuuVAsSmchoNqxtjE0WI 0kTJE3gJEZQuEQmzhdzjU692qrka7loJhJKBhPZWKaYKlTzwbB PJBEgGILiiNFsUKjkfCEPI9BoPLR7sHn7zvWPPnnv628/3d5b0 RpkFrvuy68fDRfaQhHTbOXuvf1KNhsRCliHQ3/9+uq9e4fXrm6plEKWwcVi1mbTzc215+baLpdZwKf0OmW/31ha6m9tLays9Pr9hsdt5/NocEPHMqRBrw4G XU6nUakUSCS0z2f1eq1alZSlUImQsRp1dotBKGCAHwOGuVyYAy FcCOEiGFcqE8oVYpyAEQSCYRAvh6MoDsPoyYEpigTTJciEAdUQ SqVSqVRKpVI+nw/u+sAFIEEQPB5PoVCYTCaLxaLVahUKBcMwQPRAEIQgMHD3SDM4SaE CIWOzm+KJ8M72+u7Oxtywu701vnRx/+hgG9jmLl/cv3Lp4Mqlg0sX9y8fH165fOGlK0fHlw4O9reWl+YHs51up5nNJNKp2Gy/fbC/fLV48ODnfHqYrfTrFYKM83qaDRYX Bq2O41oLGizmyxWg8Go0eqUer3GaNQDOBqNejAsT6pUJ09Pl6u +EM0vmJrPQnl6WAYgBg+8XjfwI9rtVofDZredjgCdTgf9XTSf2dW2ADRPcuOeI2i8iMvgG 8BtIYjR+P+D5n9mXj4fzWB/5HktJGfRfCqZaPJALBaCYZnPZ8H1IFhLAeIGw 1AikQBsBk4az6ZjPNVqxTSUfV4n6CQt5NONernbaQ4H3cXRcDx e3Nhc2doeX7p0cPeN26/fubG3O754uPX23VuPH73/zZcff/f1Z z99+8XPP3z90cP7t25c2d0at5uVbCqaSUayqWi5kBr2m9evHj149+61ly6sjea2VpaO9raP9rYWZjtb46WH79796y/fffHZg9duXXn9 1atffPbgg3ffePzB+79889WTxx/8/eev/8/+uv/q+/Pe/l/PLkx28/+ctPj3/58eOfvv/gs0d3P3r/7vWXLuSSEYtRYzRoxCI+n8cQOMrQuFjIJKKBfqfWbddSiYhSIaUpgmUohqJxFMVQmCIxqY RvNmlDIU8mE3PZzXyGkPDpYiZ4fLB8/WLD9++ev/1i7eubm4ud7uN/KBV3RyPLhxvH17eunh17+KVg4Oj3Wa7JldKtXrN0tKS3W4ncAJFUBRBUBSWysTJdKxQyaUL qUg67I/5nAFHOBGMpyKRWNBk1mEEwvBos9XUm+32Zrs2h5Xh0TKluD5T3j3YuHP3lQ8e3a82skIJncyEX3vjRiTm 54uY/qB68fKGzapXyKXtduX113devrZcr8UoAmMozGrRud2WUi nl89kkYobPI11OSz4Xz2TCMzP5mZl8NhNVyMUoAlEEwWMYoYDV aZUOh9FoVEgklELBGgwypUIo4tMqmdhhMVoMWrGAQWAI+DEgiAMjXC7MgRGIYUmf3+kPuBmWRBDoJFgOm3AZQVAMQ1Uqpc/ncThscrkUmPFBShfLsoC2 MIxAEHK2tmpiniNJkmFoiqJUKpXJqHe77BNkBEPeaq3YnKnu7W +O1xb7s62Dw+0LB9vHR3uXLuxeurB75dIBeAC2AQ/2t9bXlubnet1Oo9ttzg46 rXa9UMwM53pHF/cvXjrY2d2YHXSAfDE76IzXlhaXhrV6MRYP+QNut8dus5vAKuyEmCaTwfAsiJ/L5d+blF+gabx4ap6oGZOXCrVaaTTqbTaLbYrIZ4Ob/zU0T5wVUx7n8+3MZ9E8+U6v5zdn9D+FZhoclmWmzySf6NQ5G1fE5/MEAv7J4Z2akf91NEtEUqlYBnzKU jHQNEABMHC8i4R8ksCATwM47VAUZlkaaBrT0XFardpo0NosRo/ THvJ7U/FIIZeqV4rtZm3Qa4/m+6vL8xtry9ubq3u7G4f7mzeuHT947967b9+5cnHncG/t7mvXPnt0/0+PH3z75Uc/f/5T99+/s692zsbi6O59rDX7LdrjUp+plbcHI/euffq908+/8tPTz58cG9rvDzsti8fHXz60YM7r95YXui/dLz/3ZPP/vzDl/ fv3bpyaeel491LB5vvvH77Hz9/5/9uN/uf/d/fLf/Hjf/z167/ +9PiX7x79/M2HTz6799mDW6+9vH+8tzHbrnvsFoVUJBTwSJLAMJRhSJbBeQzWrOWuXz186Xh3ftjyu O08lsJRFIURHEMoCtWoJclksFrJBQNelULOpwmaQINuy8Hm6O1 Xjx/cvfL+65cfvHn13u2L1493Fuc66UTE53PHkqFsMVmq5Vu9xsracrvXUm tVJE3U6tVgKEiSJIogwEwmkYiD4UAyHQ9EA+6g2xv22n12b8gTiPptTotAyBAUpjNqitXC/oW99e1xLBXlCRmG T6Zy8eOrFx5+/M7Dj98JxT0CCTVc7Nx75zWLTWe26m7eOt7cWtDr5H6v89VbVx 999NrLVzf8XhOFQ0IeHvTZPW6z32uTyfgMg+m0ylg0GI0EYlFfPObzuC0KuZjAEQyFRUKBRCwUCXkGvdpqMZiM ao1aolAIWRbDUA6FI0qZ2Gm3mAxaliZhiMPlcGAIgiEIhiEYgV AEZVnK7jDZ7GaaIcHIDBqmEAQFSXPAiyEQ8GRyiVDIA51q4D8O DEMnuUjwyc3h08R9HMcIAqcoksdjZTKpSqXU6dRms1GrVSdTse Ggt7G+vL013t1ZX16aazTKjUa502kcHe2Nx4u93szh4c7l48Orlw+vXj586fjgpSuHly7uHe5vra8tLcz3u91Gq1XtdBrLy/NLS3Pdb rPTaSwvL+zubqytLQ8G3Var1m435udnNzfHa2vLrVY9l0vG46FQyOfx2C0W vdmss1oNZrPebNYbjeCKT2c06qZxfPb8hmbwmbOYPnM3eDr/81 mV2WazgMiO347VbDs5IMoRSBy2Z6F8yuM8uRX8Xa15cqbRfCI0 O88smzxjap62OZ/cBLq8nqehSD6vi3Mujs+imWXZSaf1qXM2qOgFS9jn2jCeh+NzLwDPaYQ6OXKZRC6TiIR8EAgrEvKlEhFYQ+KxNNA0wJ8Gop9BeveEyxqNyqDX2i0mr9MRDQayyUS1WGg3qvOz 3cW52dXF+c3x0s7m6v7O+sHuxuH+1tHB5u1Xrnz88P6H77/52s3LBzsrt64fffLhvSefv/D1x/98v1 nP3776eOP37n+0v7BzvLV493b1y8f7qzvbY6vHO1+/PD+/j1h/8x8/fP3l8/aXjhWH/4oW9rz7/+MmTxwe7473tlU8/vv9vv3zz/TefPXzvjXuvX3/3rdtPPvvg1++++J+/fvuff/u3/61d9+efzrDx/9/O3Dbz6799VHd+6+vLs7mlnsVCqZuEmjFLEUQ5EUSREESRAEReE4BlEE1Kxmbl87fO Xa/vbGfCYTEfAYBIJRGKEpjM8nvF5Ts5mdm2u7XXYhj69VyiIB VybqrWXDS73ytYOVu9f279++fPfm8f7mSsDn5PEZkqYwHGFYiidgJDKx2+uKJaIqjZKkiWA44HDZCRLHCQTEtQoEAqfTGYoEfUFfMBaMZ5Ph ZMQb8niCboVWjpOIXCVJ5hLt2dbRlQuXrh5VZyoKrYwV0cGY78 Llvbv3X3397duugE2s5G0fjm+9flUooaIx37vvvlEppxVSXrmQvHn9+PrVg2IuIhGRFMbJJHxba3OlfNxsUDI0JhHzYtFgpZwPBb02s96 gUQp5FEXiGAojMIRjCI4hDI2rVTK9TmU0qHVahVDAYCgXRTgUi QoFrFQi4vMYFIEhLgeBYJgLARccCmMQF4YhiKJwiiYmzmUIghA EQ1FskjOHojCGwQjKhREOgj7NeAHSM0kSOI5P/j6yLAsuA5VKB Xh7p9GorFazxfLUAeZwWhrNymhhdnVlYbw62lhfHi3MNhvleq3 Y6zaPLuyuLM/3ezOgC/HKpb2XrxxeubS3s7O6vDQYzLYb9dJg0 F5antvYXNnd29jYXGm3662Z2vLS/OrKqNedmWlWB7Od+bn+2nhpd2djcTTM51LRSCAaCQT8bkAul9PqsJtB4R4wyU3Kn87iGH RKPG98Pnue+Y1TIXPnXgDa7Vab1TyJzJ9A2W6zgF8ddqvDbrXbLKekjBfHaPw Brdk2KTE5ycV3TS+bABH5rKl54muePAW/ERzOC8fkUwrG/yuan2eP+6eI/LtoFosELENRJC7gs2KRAETTCgU8oGkA5xxYDgSFwSqVQqm UgwZfk9HgcdjDfl8mEa8WC51mfa7fWZofrC7Or68sbq0t72yu7 m2vHexuHB1sHx/tvHbr6kcP3/7kw/sP33394sH65aPN996+9dXj9/83We/vDFLz9+/tXj9968c/Wdeze/+erRd19/cufmlUsHW7sby2/eufbXn5/8r/4y3/8/adHD97ZXl/e 2Vh+9ODtv/363b0711ZG7esv7f7p0/f+8uMX3/p0ZPPH/z49ccfv/mg7du/TNx/1t2/vPj7768/+nDmw/eunL7pY2XD5f2VzorvfJMMWEzqPgUzqcJisRxDCXAB46i CJcioGopeelwbXdr1KhnjUYlinBRBMZQmMBhs0GRjHkzyYDLbh DyKBGPDvuc9159+eFbty7tLM+38qWEp5z0tkqJmXLCYzdSBEwzBIojFEVgOIKTGIojGIHyBCzFU BiB640GtVaNESj6dCqEhUKhzWazOaxGi9HmtnuCXnfAY3NbDVY 9ySNolrA5zaVGsdKq7B/vb1/YKjeLWpOaYDGjTbe8sXBwcXt1f UFnVAik9NbBWn84Q7NINhfb21uz2XRiAZ2KB0r5hNth1KrEPBo WstDCoL661HdYtXw+jqEckoBFQlYkZCUivlYpU0iEDIFiKCwWCbQaFeh4xlAugcM0hf FYkqFxGOJyORwU4UBcDopAEJfD5XC4HA5YRUEgmMvh4CgGgj9R GEZRLhficLlcHEeB9WK64QFBEKGQr9YoNFrFUxvDySaxxWLS63 VKpVKtVgNvhlwuVyqn4r/1WvBbNFqF2aLX6pTBkLdUzjXqpV63 OT/XG6+O5ud61Uq+XMrODbuHB9vzc725Yffy8eHVK0cXD7dWlofdbq3ZLM40y4PZ9s b68v7e5oWj3QtHu7t7GzOtaqmUbTYq7Va9NVMbDrob6yu7OxsH +9sb6yszzWoyEUnEw6BRASwTg2O3mUAR6qSU78TL/DuD8wsAfYr m56L5rKwxHQpqmxqZz0XzKSj/ETRPnj67DfgUzZNcfL/PPb2lf aJjnINmYJWbKjr57drw99E8JSmfJvIL0Pz/yOV/rrLvBMogP0U iFgr4LEOTDE1OuCwWCYCpmSRxiUQEbgspigCdEWBkBgt+AY87Hg4VMulGpdRrNednuydcXtnZHAMugyyCSxd2Xn/12qMP7n /26N3Hj969df3i7ubo9o2jzz9556fvPvv1xy9/v7xT9998sM3n /zy45d/+emrX/8p88evXP5aHN3c/HKxe3PP3nv779+++9/++HHJ5/fuHK4PN957ebxT9999s3nD+69dvmjd1/96cnHf/n+8ecfvf3J+2/88KdHD99+7fbLFx68dfOT91998NZLd25s3bwyvnwwf/3S6s3LGzePt462lu J+u1LMsBQq5jMsQ1EkAdRJHMdIAhXwiEoxsbE6nO3WnA4jgUMYys VRCIU5aqWk32kszveiITePRngUZtLJ57rlm1d271w7fO+N6w/ffOXWS3u7a8N0xC1kURTm0BTudFi7vXajUSsU84lk3GI18 /gMhqMwAkMIzBfw+QI+giHIyUobTdNCoZDh0WKZ2B3w5CuF6kytUM0bLHqURBQqaa6SHa 2Pegu9S9cuHVzen1sextIRgZSn0isWVgb337t76fK+0ay2uYxXblz0BR0CEdWfbS4sdGUynohPWIyqeMSbSYa0KjGFcx VS1ucx63VShkFRlINhXJlMaDLpzCa9x2036tQkhpAohKEwgaME jiIwhCIQikA4BgEWQ1wODHEJHGEZEsdQAkcRiAtxOTDEgbgcmM slMAyBIAxBIS5XwOOp1XKawREEIkkMODQmmybgAY7jBoMulYoX i9lyuVgqFTKZVCgU8HhcDofNaDSoVCqFQiEWi0UikUaj1mjUSq UcGPnBxbVarZDKRAqlRKWW+QPueCKczyUb9VK30xjMtpuNcjoVTSUjg9n27s76cNDptOvzc73 BbKvXrnY61X6/sbg4u721CgLnDg+2Dy/srKwulMrZUNhbKmXbrfrcsDdeXdzf2zo82NneWut2mqViN p2KxWMh4OvyehyAKS6n1WoxgMrq6bLU503N587RL/7quWgGFJ5 G81OZ+8SxB6Zmu80yGZknaHbYrRM0T28DviB87tzBecJll9MKrv4mHSW TFe2pLW3P9FLJdII+oPnJ5aHrxEXn5fxhLp+D5lMs/md1jBebMQBAz6rM54R5Potm0K8j4LM0RfB5jFgkEIsEU omIx2PABaBYLJTLpQxDYRjC57NgZNZq1eCKIOBxJyLhQiZdLxe 6M/Vhr704NwtSijbHyzsb472t9YPdzQv7W0cH26/duvbRw7cfP 3r/848fvPXGjd3NxeMLmx+8d+ebrz784ZtPvn/y6M8/fPLXn7/69799D87XXzy8dmX3aH91b2t0 59bxD9988o9/++5vf/768YdvXz/eeffu9e++/ODPTx598/jdLx+99fmH9z5+787r149evrDx9p1rx4ebzUpmoV956cLyK1fGd65vvvP64YN7lz 95cOvDd24e768V0mG5iJYJaaVMqJAKeSxFEDiGYTiOYxiKYwhL Yal4sN+uJmJBuVSEoVwc47IUopLz85nI2spCq14yqGViPuFzmZbnm1cOl vfX+uNhbXXYWFto72+Plhc6XpeZpTGxiBcMuCMRfyDoSWUSvoDX4bBZLCaDQScWCzEMh WEYLE2gKEZSNEYQCIIAszmCwTiFK7WqRqc53lprdJpShZhmCa/ fNRjN7lzcnVudv/jyxYsvX9w+2OwO21KVWCTjz3RqX3716fUbV4wmTTwdvnnnmkwpNJhUl68cNJ tFkYhyWHWVYqqQjbnsBhGf4LOoUi5QqUR8PoHhEIpBCMpFUAhB IBSBBXyGoXEU5pIojGMIisA0RYCXcxxDUOTpyh9JoAI+LRQwfB4tEgh5DIshKBiZIS4HQ2GpRERTJAJzERgym/Q2m4lhCb 6AVqlkBIGB3IzJyIzjuFAodLudIJq5WMyn08lwOOhw2IxGvV6v VamUUqlUIpEIBAKRSCiTSUCoFvjfXqGQyeUSuULM41M0Q0hlQp 1eZbbonQ5zIh4qFTPNRrlSzmXSsUQ8VKsWWjPVdCqaSceajfJg tr26Or+3t3Z4uHmwv3XhcOdgf2tne21jfbnbayZT0XgiXKkWVlYWdrbXD w92Dg921teWZ/vtWrVYKmbzuVQsGgRvwEHLlM/rtNtMYNfZbNI BHQNs951wWfO8Gfm58H3O0es0+qnQjFNT8zSjLRbTtJQxPTI/e0zTKvPvovnchKNTUfrPas2/6RJ Tg7BrejP7OZh2T+4MX4TmMzYM5gVcfgGa/6lMjLMOuVMj81k0T8IGJw+AjsEyFBicgegsFgtBeRUov5FIRGBwFokEoP/GYNBZLE/3ShKxc C6brJbzzUal32sNB93FhcHK8sL6eGlzY3Vna7y/s364t3nj5eN 3377z4ftvffTw7bfu3rp0uLm9vvDqK8ePP37nm68++ubLD37+/pO/vnLv/3yp3/8+uS/vHjX374/IP7r16/vHNxb/XK4fpnH9z7+y9P/vNvP/z956+fPH7w5PH7Pz559MOfPvzmiwcfvvPqK1f2DrcWR/1aJRsd9Zszt YJJJ0uGHa9d3/3g/tXPH958/P71J5+9+flHr79640I+GxUKaamYTUS9rUaxmEtaLUaWZcDUjGEohsI4zPW5bYVswm418x gGRThCARH0W9oz+d2tpfHinN2oE1K4SSNdW+x8+M4rn7z7yof3rt5/7fjWlZ3t1UGjmrGYNTweyeORNrspn0tm0rF gyGN3WjRapVDE4wtohVKiVMpZlkYQCIIgDMMQB


End file.
